Arizona Dreamin'
by EstL
Summary: Il avait tout pour être heureux, le job dont il rêvait, une belle petite amie, une famille aimante et pourtant il quitte tout ... il quitte tout pour l'Arizona.
1. Prologue

**Finir Rédemption : presque fait !**

**Finir les 1****er**** Dossier secret du USS California : fait ! (posté dans la journée)**

**Partager une nouvelle histoire : fait ! Et c'est juste en dessous ^^**

**Bonne lectures à toutes et à tous **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Arizona Dreamin'**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Prologue : La goute qui fit déborder le vase …**

Les muscles de mes épaules se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir encore une fois.

Trop de travail, trop de stresse, pas assez de sport, en voilà les raisons

Mais que voulez-vous quand on a 29 ans que l'on travail dans l'un des cabinets les plus prestigieux de New York et que l'on veut devenir associer avant ses 35 ans … c'est une chose courante.

Mais dans le fond, de quoi avais-je à me plaindre ?

J'avais une superbe petite amie que tous m'enviaient, une famille extraordinaire qui me soutenait à 300% et un job que j'adorais même s'il m'épuisait.

Alors pourquoi se plaindre ?

Au fond de moi, une petite voix me demandait si j'étais vraiment heureux.

Pourquoi n'aurais-ce pas été le cas ?

L'horloge posée su mon bureau m'indiqua qu'il est déjà plus de 21h. Je refermais le dossier sur lequel je travaillais et éteignais la lampe de bureau.

Dehors il faisait un froid polaire.

Le mois de février le plus froid depuis un siècle d'après la radio.

Que l'on ne me parle plus de réchauffement climatique !

J'hélais un taxi qui s'arreta sèchement devant moi manquant de m'emputer d'un pied voir des deux. Je montais et indiquais la direction de mon domicile. 35 min plus tard, je me retrouvais face à ma porte, mes clés dans la main. En ouvrant la porte je m'attendais à y trouver de la lumière, de la chaleur, mais il était sombre et froid.

Jessica n'était pas là. Elle avait probablement du sortir avec ses amies. Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps je n'étais pas très présent mais elle comprenait et franchement je mesurais ma chance. J'allumais la lumière et la télévision histoire insuffler un minimum de vie aux grandes pièces décorées avec soin par ma chère et tendre mère. Elle n'était pas décoratrice professionnelle, mais entant qu'artiste, elle avait un sens de l'esthétique indéniable et un goût très sûr.

Je me passais rapidement sous la douche et troquais mon costume trois pièces contre un jean et une chemise en flanelle. Mon costume de bucheron comme aimait à l'appeler Jessica. Mais je dois avouer qu'il n'y a pas plus confortable.

En guise de repas, je me contentais d'une omelette au fromage et d'une pomme.

Epuisé par ma journée, je me couchais sans attendre Jessica.

Au cours de la nuit, je la sentis se glisser entre les draps. Automatiquement attiré par son corps je me tournais vers elle et passais mon bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre moi.

_- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_ Lui demandais-je dans un demi sommeille

_- Oui très bonne_, répondit-elle simplement

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et m'endormis en respirant une odeur qui m'était familière mais qui n'était pas celle de la femme que j'aimais

Le lendemain je me réveillais seul dans mon lit c'était une sensation désagréable. Je me glissais sois la douche et la prenais seul.

Encore une sensation désagréable

La petite voix me rappela la dernière fois que j'avais pris des vacances que j'avais consacré du temps à ma compagne enfin, elle essaya, parce que franchement même moi je ne me rappelais pas à quand remontaient mes dernières vacances

Et c'est à demi démoralisé que je sortais de la douche.

Je trouvais Jessica dans la cuisine assise à la table du petit déjeuner le sourire aux lèvres entrain de pianoter sur son Blackberry.

_- Bonjour_, lui dis-je.

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec surprise.

- _Oh ! Edward … tu as bien dormis ?_

_- Euh … oui, et toi ?_

_- Très bien merci, j'étais épuisée_, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_- Je suppose que tu as passé une bonne soirée. _

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, jusqu'à en devenir éclatant.

- _Très bonne même_, ajouta-t-elle

Elle se leva pour aller reprendre du café.

_- Jess … ça fait un moment que l'on ne c'est pas retrouvé tous les deux … ça te dirais que l'on parte ce weekend ? Rien que nous deux ?_

Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son café.

_- Ça va ?_ M'inquiétais-je pour elle.

_- Euh oui, ça va … ce weekend ? Tous les deux ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ? tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? _

_- Euh … non, non absolument rien_, répondit-elle nerveusement.

J'étais avocat et le mensonge et moi étions de suffisamment bons amis pour que je puisse facilement le reconnaitre.

_- Jessica, tu es sure ? Tu peux me le dire si tu as autre chose de prévu._

Elle se ressaisit et se composa une façade qui masqua ses émotions.

_- Mais non Edward, je serais très heureuse que l'on parte en weekend tous les deux. En espérant_ _que cette fois-ci ta sœur ne débarquera pas à l'improviste, _me fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Je soupirais sachant très bien à quoi elle faisait référence. Alice avait un peu tendance à se sentir un peu trop comme chez elle dans notre appartement et le plus souvent lorsque j'arrivais à me ménager un peu de temps avec Jessica. A croire qu'elle avait un radar pour ça !

_- Je te promets que rien ni personne ne nous empêchera de partir en weekend tous les deux_, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_- Nous verrons_, dit-elle avec un sourire de défis.

Défis que je relevais. Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir.

Le reste de la semaine se passait sans grande surprise. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à travailler ne faisant que croiser Jessica avant de m'effondrer de fatigue.

Puis vendredi arriva.

Peu avant midi, je mettais la touche finale à un important dossier que je devais plaider la semaine suivante aux côté de mon meilleur ami, Peter.

Peter et moi nous connaissions depuis la fac, nous avions partagé la même chambre et après avoir finit notre droit à Harvard, nous avions tous les deux été embauché chez Volturi, Dénali & Associés.

Et en parlant du loup … je le vis passer la porte de mon bureau.

_- Hey ! Ed, ma caille, j'ai un service à te demander._

Je grimaçais, tan pour le surnom que pour le service que je craignais.

_- Vas-y, dit toujours._

_- Tu sais le rendez-vous avec Stewart, tu pourrais y aller à ma place, j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute._

_- Un empêchement de dernière minute ou un rendez-vous galant de dernière minute ?_ Lui demandais-je.

Le sourire qu'il afficha me donna ma réponse.

Mr Stewart était l'un des clients les plus importants du cabinet, un des plus ancien, surtout. Le pauvre homme se battait depuis des années contre son écervelée de fille, Kristen, qui passait son temps à dépenser la fortune familiale sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des conséquences de ses actes. Il voulait la faire placer sous tutelle, ou du moins sa fortune avant qu'il ne passe de vie à trépas ce qui, vu son état de santé actuel, ne devrait pas tarder.

_- Bon d'accord_

_- Yes ! Merci mon vieux je te revaudrais ça ! _me dit-il avant de détaler.

Je soupirais.

Avec un peu de chance, le rendez-vous avec Stewart ne me prendrait pas toute l'après-midi et je pourrais, comme je l'avais prévu, rentrer plus tôt pour partir dès ce soir en weekend romantique aux Bermudes.

Et la chance fut plus que jamais avec moi ce jour là car à peine 15 minutes avant le rendez-vous, je reçus un coup de téléphone de la secrétaire particulière de Mr Stewart qui m'annonçait que son patron n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour assurer ce rendez-vous.

A deux doigts de sauter de joie, je fixais un autre rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante et me dépêchais de quitter le bâtiment.

Ayant évité l'heure de pointe, je mettais seulement vingt minutes à regagner mon domicile.

Alors que je déverrouillais la porte, j'entendis des bruits provenir de l'intérieur.

Jessica ne devait pas avoir travaillé aujourd'hui.

Les bruits que j'entendis me surprirent mais me firent rapidement sourire.

Quel homme n'a jamais rêvé de rentrer chez lui et de surprendre sa femme entrain de mater un porno ?

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je me dirigeais vers la porte entrouverte de notre chambre. Sourire que je perdis bien vite en m'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un film et que les gémissements étaient bien ceux de ma compagne et non pas d'une quelconque actrice.

_- Oooooh Ouiiii Peter ! Vas-y ! Vas-y plus fort !_ L'entendis-je hurler.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Peter.

Cette odeur qu'elle avait sur elle en début de semaine, cette odeur j'arrivais enfin à l'identifier.

C'était l'eau de Cologne de Peter.

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle me soit familière puisqu'il la portait chaque jours lorsque nous étions à la fac et la portait encore aujourd'hui alors que nous travaillions ensemble pour Volturi, Denali et Associés.

Et il couchait avec Jessica, ma petite amie … alors que j'étais sensé assister à une réunion à sa place !

J'eu envie d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre de les surprendre en flagrant délit, de faire un scandale lorsque je les entendis parler …

_- Oh Peter … tu es … exceptionnel !_

_- Hum … je sais !_ dit-il

Elle gloussa.

_- Et bien meilleur qu'Edward non ? _demanda-t-il avec arrogance.

Jessica eu un petit rire de gorge et j'eu envie de vomir.

_- Franchement ? Je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble le pénis de ce cher Ed ! _

Ils rirent tous les deux et moi je restais là, comme un con aux tendances masochistes, à les écouter débiter des horreurs sur mon compte.

_- Et oui, ce cher Ed …tu sais que s'il n'avait pas été aussi bonne poire je n'aurais jamais pu venir aujourd'hui ! Ed on peut toujours compter sur lui !_

Il rit à sa propre blague … qui n'en était pas vraiment une en fait.

_- Quand j'y pense … je devrais lui dire merci plus souvent à cette tête d'enclume. C'est vrai, quand on y pense. Déjà à la fac il faisait tout le boulot à ma place, je n'avais juste qu'à repiquer ses cours et la plus part de ses devoirs pour être sur d'avoir une bonne note et même maintenant chez Volturi, il fait tout le boulo et c'est moi qui en retire les lauriers._

_- Tu sais qu'il espère toujours devenir associé !_ lui avoua Jessica sur un ton de confidence.

Je ne voyais pas où étais le mal, mais Peter rit.

_- Tu rigoles ? Il n'a toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas en travaillant comme un forçat qu'il deviendra associé. Merde, pour devenir associé il faut savoir cirer des pompes et lécher des culs. Et pour ça crois moi, je suis très doué. Aro a déjà évoqué avec moi, lors de l'un de nos déjeuners réguliers, le fait de devenir associé d'ici deux ans. Tu imagines ça ? Associé à 31 ans ! Et Ed qui espère l'être pour ses 35 ans. La pauvre pomme, il n'a vraiment rien comprit !_

Jessica et lui rirent à nouveaux avant de se lancer dans ce que je supposais être un nouveau round. Mais je n'en avais cure …

En plus de se faire ma petite amie dans mon dos, cet espèce d'enfoiré exploitait mon travail à son profit et ce depuis la fac …

Une soudaine envie de vomir me saisit.

Il fallait que je parte et vite, très vite avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Je regagnais rapidement la porte d'entrée et la claquais violement en sortant.

Je redescendais par les escaliers et marchais.

Sans but précis, je marchais.

Ignorant le froid qui me brûlait le visage et les mains, je marchais ou du moins j'airais sans but aucun.

Progressivement je me remémorais ces dernières années, ces sept dernières années.

Ces sept année où j'avais cru avoir un ami un vrai, mais à la lueur de ce que je venais d'apprendre, je comprenais beaucoup de choses que je n'ais jamais été capable d'expliquer jusque là.

Beaucoup de zones d'ombres s'éclairaient et un seul constat était possible … ma vie, depuis ces sept dernières années, n'avait été qu'une vaste fumisterie.

Soudain, une idée fit son chemin dans mon esprit, une idée qui avait des airs de liberté, de liberté totale …

Mes pieds prirent alors une direction bien précise, celle d'un grand magasin spécialisé en articles de sport en tout genre.

Habitué du magasin, je me dirigeais dans les rayons, prenant ce dont j'avais besoin : un sac, des jeans, des chemises, des t-shirts, des sous-vêtements, des chaussures de marche, un blouson épais, des barres protéinées et une gourde.

Je payais et demandais s'il était possible que je me change sur place.

Le vendeur était surpris mais me laissa faire.

En sortant du magasin, je donnais mon costume taillé sur mesure et mon manteau en laine d'Ecosse au premier sans-abri que je croisais. Celui-ci me regarda comme si j'avais été un ange ou une hallucination quelconque.

Je ne lui prêtais pas plus d'attention et me dirigeais vers un cyber café tout proche.

Je me connectais à ma boite mail et envoyais un message à mes parents ainsi qu'à ma sœur.

A tous, je leur disais au revoir, sans pour autant leur dire adieu. Je leur laissais quelques instructions sans pour autant leur dire ce que je comptais faire.

J'envoyais mes mails et quittais le café.

Je me rendis jusqu'au premier distributeur automatique où je retirais le plus d'argent que ma carte bancaire me le permettait, je récupérais mes billets, les placez soigneusement dans mon sac. Je réintroduisais la carte dans le distributeur et composais trois fois le mauvais code. Lorsque l'écran m'indiqua que je devais prendre contacte avec la banque pour récupérer ma carte, je partais sans demander mon reste.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de mes études je pris le métro.

Me retrouver parmi le commun des mortels me fit me sentir mieux. Comme si j'avais quitté un monde pour un autre.

La station suivante était celle qui faisait face à la gare routière. J'y descendis et me rendais jusqu'à l'un des guichets.

-_ Bonjour, qui puis-je faire pour vous ? _demanda mécaniquement la guichetière.

_- Vos bus longue distance, pour où part le prochain ?_

_- Bus longue distance ? hum … le prochain départ est …,_ je la vis pianoter sur son clavier et regarder sur son écran, _pour l'Arizona._

_- L'Arizona ? Il fait chaud là-bas non ? _

- _Certainement plus chaud qu'ici ça c'est certain_, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_- Dans ce cas je vais vous prendre un billet pour l'Arizona._

- _Parfait, ça vous fera 210 $ et il vous restera dix minutes pour attraper le bus avant son départ._

Je payais mon billet cash et me dirigeais à grand pas vers la zone de stationnement des autobus.

En passant devant une poubelle j'y jetais mon cellulaire et embarquais dans ce bus qui m'emmènerait vers une nouvelle vie.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Et voilà pour le début de cette nouvelle histoire.**

**Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Ça vaut le coup de continuer ou autant arrêter les frais tout de suite ?**

**Dites le moi, dites moi tout !**

**Juste pour info, la fiction n'a aucun lien avec le film «Arizona Dream», avec Johnny Deep en fait, s'il y avait un lien à faire ce serait plutôt avec la chanson de The Mamas & The Papas, «California Dreamin'»**

**Toujours est-il que si vous aimez le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 15 jours.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : l'Arizona

Lulu : l'essentiel de l'histoire se fera du point de vue d'Edward,, mais pour introduire certaine situation, je ferais appel au point de vu d'autres personnages de l'histoire, mais ça sera vraiment très ponctuel (pas plus de trois ou quatre fois dans l'histoire)

_**Je vous remercie toutes très chaleureusement pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction qui n'en est encore qu'au prologue… **_

_**93 revient, 135 mises en « alert » et 81 mises en favoris… c'est fantastique et c'est surtout bien plus que pour Les Dossiers secrets du USS California !**_

_**Il y a une chose qui est revenue très régulièrement au cours de vos reviens, c'est le rapprochement avec « Into the Wild » alors je vais être franche avec vous, je n'ai pas lu le livre et je n'ai pas vu le film (quand j'ai su comment ça finissait, j'ai laissé tomber, j'aime pas pleurer à la fin des films…), mais je connais l'histoire malgré tout.**_

_**Le seul point commun entre « Into the Wild » et « Arizona Dreamin » », c'est le départ radical du personnage principal et probablement l'importance des rencontres qu'il va faire suite à ce « nouveau » départ. Toujours par rapport à « Into the Wild », je peux vous garantir, à 500000 % qu'Edward ne finira pas comme Christopher McCandless !**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Arizona Dreamin»**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre I : l'Arizona **

Le voyage allait été long et plus qu'inconfortable si je me fiais au siège sur lequel j'étais assis, mais, à mesure que je m'éloignais de New York, je sentais la paix s'emparer de moi.

C'était une sensation étrange. C'était comme si, à mesure que le bus avalait les kilomètres, les angoisses, les préoccupations diverses et variées s'évaporaient les unes après les autres.  
>C'était vraiment quelque chose de paradoxal surtout lorsque l'on pense que j'abandonnais tout derrière moi.<p>

J'osais à peine imaginer la réaction de ma famille lorsqu'elle lira mon message  
>Alice serait certainement la première, elle avait toujours son portable à porté de main et ce où qu'elle soit, même au spa, c'est dire. À coup sûr, elle allait débarquer chez moi dans le quart d'heure.<p>

Mais aussi envahissante fut Alice, ma petite sœur allait me manquer.

Mes parents aussi.

Mais ce n'est pas un adieu juste un au revoir, le simple fait d'imaginer que plus jamais je ne les reverrais me rend malade.

Pour l'instant, j'avais juste besoin de faire table rase, d'oublier pour le reste… Pour la suite, je laisserais les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. L'absence de ma famille me permettrait de faire le point plus facilement, évitant ainsi les avis indésirables des uns et des autres.

J'adorais New York. J'adorais ses saisons marquées. J'adorais la pluralité de cette ville.

Et pourtant, je n'étais pas certain que tout cela allait me manquer.

Mon boulot et la circulation de dingue de cette ville m'épuisaient.

Durant des années j'étais resté concentré sur mes objectifs, mais à force j'étais passé à côté de tout le reste. Je n'avais jamais fait que travailler et j'avais oublié de vivre. Jessica et Peter m'avaient finalement ouvert les yeux.

Il faudrait que je pense à leur dire merci, un jour… mais pas avant longtemps, très longtemps.

.

Le voyage fut long, très long.

Deux jours quasi complets.

Nous offrants, à nous voyageurs, des paysages aussi divers que sensationnel.

Au final, je traversais dix États : l'État de New York, la Pennsylvanie, l'Ohio, l'Indiana, l'Illinois, le Missouri, l'Oklahoma, le Texas, le Nouveau-Mexique et enfin, l'Arizona.

J'avais quitté la côte est sur-urbanisée, étais passé par les grandes plaines, les déserts et les forêts.

Nous avions marqué de nombreux arrêts pour permettre à certains voyageurs de descendre, à d'autres de monter et à ceux qui n'étaient pas arrivés à destination de se dégourdir les jambes et de se restaurer.

Personnellement, je profitais à fond de ces arrêts.

Pendant des années, j'avais avancé tête baissée vers un objectif, pensant que tout ce qui m'entourait pourrait attendre que je l'ais atteint. Mais au final, je me rendais compte qu'en avançait tête baissée, je n'avais rien vu de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

À présent, je me promenais le nez en l'air, à observer tout ce qui m'entourait.

Lors d'un arrêt à Brookville, Pennsylvanie, j'avais acheté un journal.

Rien de bien extraordinaire, ce n'était qu'un carnet noir, de 12 cm sur 17, la couverture souple me permettant de le plier dans tous les sens sans risquer d'en perdre une page.

Rien à voir donc avec un journal intime comme on en trouve à foison à destination des jeunes filles en fleur.

Venant de moi, cette réflexion est parfaitement déplacée, puisque jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans, j'avais tenu ce genre de journal, y mettant mes réflexions et commentant les différents évènements de ma vie. Parfois, je laissais ma plume et mon esprit dérivé, ce qui nous donnait des envolées lyriques d'une qualité tout à fait discutable.

Après l'obtention de mon diplôme, je m'étais jeté à corps perdu dans les études, enchainant années de droit, stages et jobs sans faire la moindre pause. Sans m'accorder le moindre répit.

Aujourd'hui, je reprendrais cette vieille habitude. J'y consignerais les réflexions d'un homme, comme les autres, sur le monde qui l'entoure.

Ce serait un bon moyen de garder les yeux ouverts.

Ma première surprise au cours de ce voyage fut de constater la propension des personnes d'un certain âge à vouloir partager leur vie et surtout à se mêler de la vôtre.

Entre Columbus, Ohio et St Louis, Missouri, je voyageais en compagnie de Marie-Alice.

Marie-Alice était une grand-mère de 73 ans, qui revenait d'avoir passé près d'un mois chez sa fille.

Elle s'étonna que je n'ais pas préféré l'avion au bus, me précisant que tous les jeunes étaient toujours trop pressés.

— _Et bien ce n'est pas mon cas_, lui répondis-je simplement.

Elle m'observa un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

— _En effet… vous me semblait être un jeune homme à part. Vous plairiez beaucoup à l'ainée de mes petites filles. Vous êtes célibataire ?_

Malgré moi je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Il y avait bien une chose plus importante pour une personne âgée que de raconter sa vie (ou celle des ses proches), c'était de jouer aux marieuses.

— _Oui, je suis célibataire, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le rester._

— _Hum… une histoire douloureuse ?_

— _Une histoire qui s'est très mal finie_, lui répondis-je tout dirigeant mon regard vers le paysage qui défilait.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Jessica. J'avais cru en elle, j'avais cru en nous.

Que j'avais été naïf !

Elle vous a fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réagissais pas, ne voulant pas lui donner matière à polémiquer.

— _Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ça se lit dans vos yeux. Mais vous ne devez pas perdre espoir, l'amour se trouve là où on l'attend le moins._

— _Je ne suis pas certain que le grand amour existe, du moins pas pour moi._

— _Oh ! Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Cette jeune femme a dû vous faire bien mal pour que vous adoptiez une telle attitude vis-à-vis de l'amour. Mais vous ne devez pas fermer votre cœur, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend, qui vous espère plus que toute autre chose… quelque part sur cette Terre. C'est le cas de chacun de nous et mon instinct me dit que le voyage que vous venez d'entreprendre vous y conduira directement. _

Je lui lançais un regard suspicieux avant de me mettre à rire.

— _J'ai bien peur que vous vous trompiez, si cette fille existe vraiment, ça m'étonnerais que je la trouve là où je vais et quand bien même elle y serait, il y a peu de chance que je la laisse s'approcher de moi._

Marie-Alice m'offrit alors un sourire victorieux.

— _Je sais que j'ai raison et un jour, qui n'est pas si loin, vous vous en rendrez compte vous aussi. Maintenant, excusez-moi mon cher, mais je suis presque arrivée à destination._

En regardant par la fenêtre, je remarquais que nous abordions l'agglomération de St Louis.

Mais avant de me quitter, Marie-Alice me fit une dernière recommandation.

— _Promettez-moi de garder votre cœur ouvert mon garçon._

— _Ne devrais-je pas plutôt garder les yeux ouverts ?_

— _Oh, ne jouez pas sur les mots, à quoi vous serviraient des yeux ouverts si votre cœur n'y voit plus rien ?_

Elle me fit un signe de la main et descendit.

Garder mon cœur ouvert.

C'était là le conseil d'une femme de 73 ans qui ne me connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, qui ne savait rien de qui j'étais et de là où j'allais – c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup plus que moi.

Garder mon cœur ouvert.

C'était peut-être là la meilleure façon de voir le monde et les gens qui nous entourent.

Peut-être avais-je fermé mon cœur il y a bien longtemps et que c'était pour cela que j'avais été aveugle.

Ma seconde surprise fut d'un autre ordre. En fait, ce ne fut pas une personne qui me surprit, mais une ville, Phoenix.

Cette ville était tentaculaire.

Après le désert, les premières traces de civilisations apparurent sous la forme de champs irrigués et d'infrastructures routières plus élaborées.

Puis se furent les premières habitations, petites maisons faites de bric et de broc, caravanes et mobile-homes implantés sur des terrains sablonneux parsemés de palmiers de toutes tailles.

Nous étions à Messa*, petite ville périphérique englobée dans la gigantesque Phoenix.

Après Messa, je fus surpris de découvrir une immense étendue d'eau qui longeait l'autoroute.

C'est Tempe Town Lake*, c'est l'un des plus gros réservoirs de la ville, m'informa l'un de mes voisins qui connaissait visiblement la région.

En fait, Phoenix était une ville typique de l'Ouest américain. Contrairement aux villes de la côte Est, ces villes s'étaient développées en s'étalant, occupant tout l'espace mis à leur disposition. Les petites villes, comme Messa, devenaient des zones industrielles et commerciales qui approvisionnaient le centre ou d'autres, comme Scottsdale devenait des zones résidentielles où l'activité économique se résumait au strict minimum.

À l'inverse de New York, Phoenix était une ville basse. J'avais beau lever le nez au ciel, la seule chose que je voyais été le ciel, un magnifique ciel d'azur et les seules traces de verticalité que je trouvais dans ce paysage était celles des palmiers.

Nous avions beau nous approcher du centre-ville, l'impression d'espace était toujours aussi présente. Pas le moindre bâtiment tassé, encastré dans un autre.

En approchant du centre-ville, je découvrais la dizaine de tours qui y étaient construites. Je ne pouvais pas les qualifier de gratte-ciel puis que la plus haute ne dépassait pas les 50 étages, une petite tour pour un New-Yorkais pur souche comme moi.

Le, car finit pas s'arrêter devant la gare routière située près du centre-ville, ou du moins du cœur administratif de la ville, car il ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'on peut considérer comme un « centre-ville ».

Je descendais du car et récupérais mon sac dans la soute.

Mon reflet dans une vitre teintée me rappela qu'il y avait une chose que j'avais oublié de joindre à mon paquetage, mon rasoir.

Je souris en pensant que j'avais à présent l'air d'un véritable Robinson Crusoé.

Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire ni où aller, je marchais à travers les rues de cette ville inconnue et si peu familière.

En passant devant un cybercafé, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma famille, mes parents, Alice…

Avaient-ils bien reçu mes messages ?

Quelle avait été leur réaction ?

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis cédais à la tentation et entrait dans l'établissement. Je payais pour 30 minutes de connexion et entrais mes coordonnées mail.

J'avais 50 messages au total, et à ma grande surprise ils provenaient quasiment tous de Jessica.

J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire, mais je préférais donner la priorité à ma famille.

Ma mère avait été la première à répondre à mon message.

_« Edward, mon chéri, j'ignore ce qui t'as poussé à prendre une telle décision, mais je t'en prie, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard._

_Pense à tout ce que tu laisses derrière toi. Tu as une belle carrière devant toi… tu ne devrais pas tout gâcher sur un coup de tête. »_

Ma mère avait toujours été très fière de moi, de ma réussite. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle, l'Artiste, la peintre renommée, aurait été si fière d'avoir un fils avocat, et pourtant…

Mon père me disait souvent que c'était parce que c'était le métier de mon grand-père et que ma mère l'avait toujours adoré.

Il est vrai qu'Hector Seán Platt, fils d'immigrés irlandais, avait été un ténor du barreau de Philadelphie. Prenant souvent fait et cause pour les plus désœuvrés.

J'airais beaucoup aimé le connaitre, mais il était mort peu après ma naissance, ne me laissant pas ainsi cette chance.

_« Revient mon chéri, je t'en prie. »_

Je soupirais.

Ma mère n'avait jamais supporté que l'on s'éloigne d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait poussé mon père à chercher un poste à Boston lorsque j'avais intégré Harvard puis à New York lorsque j'avais été embauché chez Volturi, Denali & associés.

Et, comme de bien entendu, mon père n'avait pu lui résister.

Mon père était chirurgien, un grand chirurgien même, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait aucun mal à trouver un poste dans n'importe quel hôpital du pays. Il était capable de beaucoup de choses, sauf de résister à sa femme, de pourtant 7 ans sa cadette. Il finissait toujours par tout lui céder.

Au final, je savais que cette séparation forcée serait difficile pour elle, mais moi je ne lui cèderais pas.

_« Maman, je sais que ma décision est difficile à accepter pour toi, mais je l'ai prise et je m'y tiendrais._

_Sache que je vais bien, que je mange bien et que je dors… relativement bien aussi. Je n'ai pas trop froid, en fait ce serait presque l'inverse._

_Si cela peut te rassurer, j'essaierais de t'écrire régulièrement pour te donner de mes nouvelles._

_Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre l'irréparable._

_Je prendrais soins de moi_

_Je t'aime _

_Edward. »_

Je savais que ce message ne la satisferait pas, mais elle allait devoir s'en contenter.

Mon père aussi m'avait répondu, il m'avait envoyé deux messages.

Le premier reprenait, dans le fond, ce que ma mère m'avait écrit, me précisant juste que ma mère était bouleversée, mais cela il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser, je m'en doutais déjà.

Le second était d'un autre ordre.

_« Edward, je viens d'avoir Eléazar au téléphone, il s'inquiété d'avoir reçu une lettre de démission de ta part et ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Il a essayé de te joindre sur ton portable, comme nous tous, mais il n'a lui non plus pas eu de tes nouvelles._

_Il me demande de te dire qu'il est prêt à détruire cette lettre et à te donner un congé exceptionnel si c'est ce dont tu as besoin._

_Je lui ai promis de faire mon possible, même si je me doute que ta décision est prise._

_Je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il n'est pas homme à changer d'avis sans une bonne raison._

_Même s'il est subit, je suppose que ton départ n'est pas une décision en l'air._

_Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. _

_Et si ton choix est définitif, alors j'en ferais part à ton oncle. _

_J'ignore ce qui t'a motivé, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir te soutenir._

_La fuite n'a jamais apporté aucune solution Edward._

_J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens que Carment ne va pas être contente_

_Je t'aime_

_Papa. »_

Le message de mon père me toucha profondément. Il me prouvait à quel point il m'aimait et à qu'il me connaissait vraiment bien.

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, je n'étais pas homme à prendre des décisions à la légère.

J'ignorais encore où j'allais où ce que j'allais faire, mais une chose était sure, pour rien au monde je ne ferais un pas en arrière.

_« Papa, je te remercie de faire le lien avec Eléazar. Tu pourras lui confirmer que mon choix est effectivement définitif et combien même je reviendrais à New York, je ne voudrais pas travailler et encore moins être associé à Volturi. _

_Je sais que ma décision te surprend, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit nécessaire._

_À vouloir réaliser mon rêve, j'en ai oublié de vivre, de vivre vraiment et j'ai la ferme intention de rattraper le temps perdu._

_Moi aussi je t'aime_

_Edward._

_P.-S. Désolé pour Carmen, je me doute que tu aurais préféré ne pas avoir à gérer une nouvelle crise de sa part. »_

Je grimaçais en écrivant ces derniers mots.

Carmen était la demi-sœur de mon père et l'épouse d'Eléazar Denali, ce qui faisait de lui mon oncle. Et depuis près de 28 ans à présent, elle n'avait de cesse de chercher des occasions d'en vouloir à mon père. Mon départ du cabinet où son mari m'avait aidé à entrer allait être une nouvelle source de querelle entre eux.

Il y a des années, ma mère et elle étaient les meilleures amies du monde, jusqu'à ce que, le lendemain de ses 18 ans, ma mère épouse mon père, le frère de sa meilleure amie. Carmen n'avait jamais digéré la chose, accusant mon père de lui avoir volé sa meilleure amie.

On espérait tous qu'avec le temps elle se calmerait, mais en près de 30 ans, elle n'avait pas changé de ligne de conduite.

Le message suivant provenait de ma petite sœur. En lisant les premiers mots, je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer face à moi.

_« Edward, en recevant ton message j'ai bien cru que j'allais t'étrangler sur place, raison pour laquelle je suis allée directement chez toi et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de découvrir Miss Jessica, à peine vêtue, en train de se disputer avec Peter, tout aussi peu vêtu._

_Je suppose que cette scène ne te surprendra pas._

_Je savais bien que Peter n'était pas net quand à Jessica… je t'avais bien dit de te méfier d'elle. _

_Toujours est-il que je lui ai demandé de vider les lieux._

_L'appartement étant à toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle y resterait, non? _

_Tu me manques déjà, mais sache que si tu n'es pas rentré dans trois mois, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher !_

_Je t'aime_

_Alice »_

C'était bien ma petite sœur. Sans le moindre doute.

Elle avait surpris Jess et Peter à se disputer ? Y aurait-il déjà de l'eau dans le gaz ?

Tout cela m'équerrait.

Je lui répondais rapidement.

_« Alice, fais-toi plaisir et vide mon appartement de tous les nuisibles qui l'encombre._

_En fait, vide-le complètement et propose à Rosie de s'y installer, je sais qu'elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre de son appart et le dressing que tu m'as fait installer devrait lui plaire._

_Pas de loyer, demande-lui simplement de régler les charges et les différents impôts._

_Je t'aime aussi petite sœur, mais il est inutile que tu viennes me chercher, je ne reviendrais que lorsque je l'aurais décidé._

_P.S. Dis à Rosie que je l'aime aussi et qu'elle va me manquer. »_

Je m'attelais en suite à lire les messages de Jessica.

Rien de bien long en somme. Jessica écrivait ses mails comme elle écrivait des textos. De façon phonétique et désordonnée.

Il fut un temps où j'avais trouvé ça charmant, mais aujourd'hui je trouvais ça déplorable.

Les premiers étaient des messages de suppliques, me disant qu'elle devait me parler, qu'elle pouvait tout expliquer, que je ne devais pas me fier aux apparences et pire que tout, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait.

Puis elle changeait de sujet en me disant que je n'avais pas le droit de la chasser… je supposais que ce message avait été envoyé après le passage d'Alice. Ce qui signifiait que Peter était toujours là lorsqu'elle avait envoyé ses précédents messages.

Sa fourberie n'avait décidément aucune limite et je me félicitais d'avoir autorisé Alice à la virer.

Las de tout cela, je coupais ma connexion.

Je sortais du local et prenais la direction du sud.

Sur Monroe Street, je tombais sur une chose inattendue et agréablement familière : un pub irlandais du nom de Seamus Mccaffrey» s pub and restaurant.

Étant d'ascendance irlandaise de par ma mère et ayant fait, mais étude à Harvard, j'étais plus que familier de ce genre d'établissement.

Il n'y avait pas de bon bar, il y avait juste des pubs irlandais. [N/A : tout chauvinisme celtique est clairement revendiqué]

J'entrais dans l'établissement et m'arrêtais quelques instants, le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre des lieux.

Un homme à la carrure de joueur de football [américain] se tenait derrière le bar et semblait vouloir user autant que possible le verre à bière qu'il était en train d'essuyer.

— J'vous sers quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un fort accent, directement issu des vertes prairies de la plus belle ile du monde.

— _Une Harp Lager, s'il vous plaît._

— _Oh ! Oh ! T'es pas d'ici mon gars !_

— _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

— _Parce qu'un gars d'ici m'aurait demandé une « Hôrp Lôger » alors que toi… tu es d'où ? Boston ?_

Je souriais.

— _Non, New York, mais j'ai fait toutes mes études dans les environs de Boston._

Le barman hocha de la tête.

— _Je me disais bien aussi… Seamus_, se présenta-t-il en me tendant son poignet .

— _Le Seamus de « Seamus Mccaffrey's pub » ?_

Il partit d'un éclat de rire.

— _Non, je ne suis pas ici depuis si longtemps, moi je n'ai fait que reprendre le commerce au vieux Seamus. Je crois que ça l'a amusé que ce soit un autre Seamus qui le remplace à la tête du navire._

— _Moi c'est Edward._

Il me servit ma bière avec la dextérité qui sied à sa profession.

Je saisis mon verre et me délectais de la blonde bien fraiche.

— _Mmmm_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir .

Ce qui décrocha à Seamus un large sourire.

— _Ça fait du bien hein ?_

— Vous n'avez pas idée. C'est comme trouver une oasis en plein désert.

Seamus partit d'un nouveau rire tonitruant.

Rapidement je réalisais le sens de mes paroles et me joignait à son hilarité.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ri ainsi ?

Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas accordé le temps de boire une bonne bière appuyé contre un bar, à philosopher avec le barman ?

Cela faisait des mois… presque des années…

— _Alors_, reprit Seamus, _qu'est-ce qui vous amène en plain désert ?_

Je l'observais quelques secondes.

— _Si vous vouliez disparaitre, où est-ce que vous iriez ?_

— _Pardon ?_ demanda-t-il, surpris par la question.

— _Je cherche le trou le plus paumé du coin, celui où je suis sûr que personne ne viendra me chercher._

Le regard de Seamus se durcit.

— _Vous n'êtes pas recherché par la police au moins, parce que je ne veux pas de ce genre_ _d'histoires dans mon pub !_ S'exclama-t-il

— _Non ! non ! Absolument pas. Je cherche juste à fuir ma vie._

— _Si cette vie contient femme et enfants, je vous conseille fortement de repartir d'où vous venez._

— _Ce n'est pas non plus le cas. Juste des parents, une sœur, un boulot qui m'étouffe et une petite amie que j'ai surprise à s'envoyer en l'ai avec mon soi-disant meilleur ami._

Seamus secoua la tête.

— _Je comprends que t'es eu envie de mettre les voiles mon garçon. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es venu chercher dans le désert ?_

— _Changer d'air, d'environnement pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment._

Seamus me regarda de son regard perçant.

— _Je connais bien un coin. C'est un gars qui m'en a parlé une fois… c'est un vrai trou paumé à 200 km à l'ouest. _

— _Et il a un nom ce trou paumé ?_

— _Bouse*_, me répondit-il avec emphase.

— _Bouse ?_

— _Wep mon gars, c'est à 30 min de Parker._

— _Et vous savez comment on y va… à Bouse ?_

— _Tu m'as l'air d'un gars prêt à tout on dirait. Il y a un bus qui fait la liaison entre Phoenix et Parker qui passe par là. Par contre, je crois qu'il ne fait l'aller-retour qu'une fois dans la journée. Il faudra voir ça à la gare routière._

Je finis ma bière et remerciais Seamus tout en lui permettant de revenir poser mes fesses sur un tabouret de son pub.

Finalement, je rebroussais chemin et retournais à la gare routière. Grâce aux informations de Seamus, je n'eux pas vraiment de problèmes à trouver ce que je cherchais.

Il n'y avait en effet que deux rotations par jours, une le matin et une autre le soir.

J'achetais mon billet et demandais à la caissière si elle savait s'il y avait un hôtel, dans les environs, qui louait des chambres à l'heure.

Au regard étrange qu'elle me lança, je me sentis obligé de me justifier.

— _J'ai passé les deux derniers jours dans un bus et mon prochain est dans 6 h, alors j'aimerais bien me rafraîchir et pourquoi pas piquer un somme avant de devoir reprendre la route._

Elle sembla comprendre et m'indiqua un hôtel situé à quelques rues de là.

Je récupérais sans problèmes les clés d'une chambre.

Quelque peu gêné, je demandais s'il savait où je pourrais me procurer un rasoir. Étonnement compréhensif, il se pencha sous son comptoir et en sortit un petit nécessaire de toilette pour hommes.

— _Les grandes marques nous en laissent de temps à autre pour les clients, histoire de se faire de la pub, mais en règle générale, on les garde pour nous, pour les cas où l'on aurait pas eu le temps de se raser avant d'arriver au boulot._

Le remerciais d'un sourire et montais dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée. La chambre n'était pas bien grande, mais les draps semblaient propres et la salle de bain l'était elle aussi.

Je me déshabillais et filais sous la douche.

J'offrais, avec bonheur, mon visage à l'eau chaude qui, ruisselant abondamment sur mon corps, détendait progressivement me muscles.

La dernière fois que j'avais eu ce plaisir, j'étais chez moi, confiant en mon avenir et prévoyant de passer un weekend romantique avec ma petite amie.

Je secouais la tête de façon à chasser mes idées noires.

Je ne devais plus penser à elle, à eux.

Au final, c'était plus un sentiment de dégout et de honte qui m'habitait, bien plus que la peine que la trahison de Jessica aurait dû me procurer.

Au bout de longues minutes, je sortis enfin de la douche et utilisais le nécessaire à toilette pour retrouver forme humaine. J'enfilais des vêtements propres et me laissez tomber sur le lit.

Je réglais ma montre pour qu'elle sonne quatre heures plus tard et sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur.

.

Je me réveillais à l'heure pour prendre le bus qui, avec un peu de chance, serait le dernier avant un moment.

2 h 20 plus tard, il marquait l'arrêt dans une petite bourgade poussiéreuse.

La nuit tombait rapidement sur Bouse et mon premier réflexe fut de me rendre dans le petit motel que j'avais repéré à l'entrée de la ville pour y prendre une chambre et y déposer mes affaires.

La réceptionniste me regarda comme une bête étrange, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de nouveau client avant ce jour.

La chambre était bien plus minable que celle de Phoenix, mais faute de mieux, je devrais m'en contenter.

— _Vous savez où je pourrais dîner?_ Lui demandais-je. _Il y a un restaurant en ville ?_

— _Un restaurant ? On a que le « Newton's Diner » ici, la cuisine est pas trop mauvaise_, me répondit-elle d'un ton laconique. _Vous pouvez pas le louper, c'est le seul à avoir des néons sur la façade._

Je la remerciais et repartais vers le bourg.

En effet, le « Newton's Diner » n'était pas bien difficile à repérer. L'endroit semblait animé et en ouvrant les portes, je fus happé par la musique et l'ambiance bonne enfant qui y régnait.

Ça et là des groupes discutaient, se chamaillaient créant un joyeux chahut.

Je m'installais sur une table un peu à l'écart et les observais.

— _Je vous sers quelque chose,_ me demanda une voix, sur le côté.

Surpris, je sursautais et me tournais vivement vers la personne qui s'était adressé à moi.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent l'uniforme d'une serveuse puis remontèrent sur les courbes insolentes de cette dernière avant qu'ils ne croisent des yeux marron qui pouvaient, sans la moindre hésitation, rivaliser avec le plus riche des chocolats.

Et soudainement, je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à rejoindre la jeune personne qui me faisait face.

**{**_to be continued_**}**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_*** : toutes les villes citées existent réellement et Oui il y a bien une petite bourgade appelée Bouse située à 200 km de Phoenix et environ 30 min de Parker en voiture. **_

_**Bouse, Arizona : Latitude : 33.9325235, Longitude : -114.00577479999998**_

.

_**Mais qui est donc cette fille aux yeux chocolat ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! **_

_**Je l'avoue, ce chapitre est loin d'être le plus fun de la fiction, mais il faut bien mettre les choses en place. **_

_**Si vous avez des soucis de compréhension en ce qui concerne la famille d'Edward, dites le moi je vous ferais un petit topo en marge du prochain chapitre.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la semaine du 16 mai, en milieu de semaine ou weekend, cela dépendra de mon humeur (humeur qui peut être très favorablement influencée par un grand nombre de reviews)**_

_**En tout cas, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, n'hésitez pas à aller voir « De l'Eau pour les Éléphants » **_

_**Le film est superbe (même quand on le voit pour la 3**__**ème**__** fois !) et je craque complètement pour le trio masculin formé par Hal Holbrook, Robert Pattinson et Christoph Waltz qui sont vraiment très bons. **_

_**ROBisous les filles ^^ (et peut-être les garçons ? ya un chromosome Y dans le coin ?)**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Welcome

PatiewSnow : oui/ses parents/probablement 15jours puis que je bosse tous les soirs cette semaine et probablement la semaine prochaine/Réservation enregistrée… Bienvenue sur AirEstL ^^

Alice : publication tous les 15 jours le mercredi ou le weekend (ça dépendra du travail que j'aurais) il y aura toujours une annonce sur Twitter. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! on me prend pour une folle quand je dis que je l'ai vu 3 euh non… 4 fois ! il faut dire que ce film est génial je l'adore ^^ Ma fic n'a rien (mais alors absolument rien) à voir avec Rabbit Heart (même si c'est une très belle fiction et que son auteure est géniale !)

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, désolée pour ce retard, mais mon bon ami Word m'a piqué sa petite crise hier et une bonne partie de ce que j'avais écrit dans la soirée et vue l'heure tardive, je n'ais pas eu le courage de tout reprendre.**_

_**En tout cas, je suis contente de vous retrouver après ces 2 longues semaines.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre, comme vous vous en êtes douté notre jeune fille aux yeux marron est bien Bella (je suis sûr que le suspense était intenable ^^)**_

_**Mais pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en suite, il va falloir lire ce qui suit !**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Arizona Dreamin'**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre II : Welcome **

_«— Je vous sers quelque chose, me demanda une voix, sur le côté._

_Surpris, je sursautais et me tournais vivement vers la personne qui s'était adressé à moi. _

_Mes yeux rencontrèrent l'uniforme d'une serveuse puis remontèrent sur les courbes insolentes de cette dernière avant qu'ils ne croisent des yeux marron qui pouvaient, sans la moindre hésitation, rivaliser avec le plus riche des chocolats._

_Et soudainement, je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à rejoindre la jeune personne qui me faisait face.»_

Je mis quelques secondes à intégrer sa question.

Elle m'avait posé une question ?

— _Euh… oui… un euh…_ je regardais la carte quelques secondes, détachant mon regard du sien durant de trop longues secondes. _Un hamburger et un soda, s'il vous plait_, réussis-je finalement à articuler.

Elle prit note de la commande et posa à nouveau son regard sur moi.

— _Une préférence pour le soda ?_ me demanda-t-elle d'une façon détachée.

— _Du coca ?_ Hésitais-je .

— _Très bien, c'est noté_, me répondit-elle avant de repartir sans dire un mot de plus.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, je remarquais l'ondulation de ses hanches et soudain, mon jean devient étroit et inconfortable.

Non d'un chien ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Je venais de quitter ma famille, mon travail, après avoir trouvé ma petite amie de longue date au lit avec mon soi-disant meilleur ami et voilà qu'à peine 48 h plus tard, je fantasmais sur le postérieur d'une quelconque serveuse dans un resto miteux !

Au fond, tout au fond de moi, une voix me dit que si le resto était bel et bien miteux, la serveuse était loin d'être quelconque.

Et Dieu qu'elle avait raison !

Mais était-ce ainsi ? Allais-je avoir le même genre de réaction dès que je croiserais le chemin d'une fille à peu près jolie ?

Hypocrite ! me hurla ma conscience.

Et elle avait amplement raison. Cette serveuse était loin d'être à peu près jolie, elle était magnifique, sublime. Bien que relevé en une queue de cheval, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer sa longe chevelure brune cascader sur sa peau blanche et nue…

STOP !

Je fus parcouru par un frisson de désir qui rendit ma position assise encore plus inconfortable. J'étais à deux doigts de me caresser pour faire baisser la tension.

Jouir en pensant à elle devrait être une délicieuse expérience.

Mais je me repris rapidement ma mère m'avait élevé autrement !

Je devais me concentrer sur autre chose… sur Jessica, par exemple.

La méthode fut d'une efficacité redoutable.

C'en était presque terrifiant.

La jeune femme revint à peine quelque minute plus tard, tenant dans ses mains une assiette qui semblait vraiment appétissante. Lorsqu'elle posa ladite assiette devant moi, sa main frôla la mienne et j'eus l'impression de recevoir une décharge qui se répercuta dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

Durant un court instant, j'eus l'impression qu'elle l'avait ressenti elle aussi, mais elle s'éloigna sans un mot, sans un regard.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, je m'attaquais à mon assiette. Le tout était aussi bon qu'il en avait l'air. Le cadre avait beau être totalement décrépit la nourriture était délicieuse, un vrai régal ! J'avais beau avoir testé la plus part des meilleurs restaurants de New York, je n'avais encore jamais mangé un hamburger aussi bon.

Je mangeais lentement et en profitais pour regarder ce qui se passait autour de moi.

C'était vraiment quelque chose d'amusant de regarder les gens. Je ne connaissais aucun d'entre eux, mais grâce à leur façon de bouger, d'agir, de réagir, je n'avais aucun mal à deviner les relations qu'ils entretenaient les uns avec les autres. Je remarquais aussi que parmi les clients du restaurant, il y avait un certain nombre d'Indiens, de natif, pour être précis.

Cela me surprit. Il devait probablement y avoir une réserve ou quelque chose d'approchant dans le coin. Mes cours sur la géographie du pays remontaient à loin et de toute façon je n'avais jamais vraiment été bon en géographie.

Peu à peu le restaurant se vida. Nous étions en milieux de semaine et les personnes présentes devaient probablement avoir un travail pour lequel ils devraient se lever tôt le lendemain.

Lorsque j'eu fini mon assiette la serveuse revint vers moi pour débarrasser.

— _Prendrez-vous un café ? _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

— _Avec plaisir, mais à la condition que vous en preniez un avec moi._

Tentative minable, complètement pitoyable, si elle accepte c'est qu'elle est vraiment désespérée ou stupide, ou les deux, me morigénais-je.

Elle me regarda légèrement abasourdie. Elle était visiblement gênée.

— _Non, laissez tomber. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je prendrais un_ _café et si vous aviez une part de tarte pour aller avec ça serait merveilleux_, lui dis-je rapidement pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente définitivement mal à l'aise ou ne se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit.

Elle hochât simplement de la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Je soupirais, exaspéré par mon attitude. Si ma mère avait été là, elle aurait eu raison de me donner une bonne paire de claques. D'une parce que mon attitude vis-à-vis de cette jeune demoiselle est inqualifiable et d'autre parce que je ne suis pas sensé m'intéresser au beau sexe pour autre chose qu'une simple et franche camaraderie, je n'étais plus sensé me laisser aveugler par quoi que ce soit.

Elle revint rapidement avec une tasse de café et une part de tarte – aux pommes me sembla-t-il.

Elle posa le tout devant moi sans un mot puis repartit, mais au lieu de repartir vers les cuisines comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir. Une fois là-bas, je la vis passer ses mains dans son dos et défaire le nœud de son tablier.

J'étais fasciné par ses gestes simples.

Elle tira délicatement sur les pans du nœud qui céda, libérant ainsi sa taille. Elle plia en suite en deux, et avec soin, le tablier avant de le poser sur le zinc.

Elle prit une tasse fumante qui se trouvait face à elle et se retourna vers moi.

À ma grande stupéfaction, elle vint s'assoir sur la chaise qui me faisait face.

— _Il n'y a plus de client mis à part vous et de toute façon, j'ai bien le droit à une pause non ?_ me dit-elle avec un léger sourire qui me rendit fou.

Un peu plus un peu moins… je n'étais plus à un degré de folie près.

Je lui souris en retour.

— _Que venez-vous faire à Bouse ?_ me demanda-t-elle avec calme.

— _Pourquoi cette question ?_

— _Parce que personne n'arrive à Bouse par hasard. C'est probablement la ville la plus paumée d'Arizona pour ne pas dire des États-Unis. Les gens qui vivent ici, y vivent par ce qu'ils y sont nés les autres y sont venu parce que la personne qu'ils aiment vit ici ou parce que pour leur plus grand malheur, ils travaillent pour l'entreprise à qui appartient l'usine située à la sortie de la ville même si la plus part préfèrent habiter à Parker, à 30 min d'ici. _

Je fus sidéré par sa tirade.

— _Je vous ais fait peur ? me demanda-t-elle_

— _Euh… non… _

— _Dommage…_ me répondit-elle du tac au tac.

— _Pourquoi cela ?_

— _Parce que si je vous avais fait peur vous seriez partit et cela vous aurez permis de gagner du temps, le temps que vous mettiez à vous rendre compte que cette petite ville n'a aucun intérêt._

J'eus la violente envie de lui rétorquer que j'avais sous les yeux la plus belle raison de s'installer ici : elle.

— _Désolé de vous contredire, mais je crois que vous vous trompez. _

Surprise, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

— _Le hamburger que je viens de manger justifie à lui seul de passer par ici, et la tarte que voici mérite largement que l'on s'installe ici !_

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

Semblable à la plus douce des mélodies, ce son était envoutant.

Un bruit provenant des cuisines se fit entendre et une petite femme à la chevelure brune striée d'argent – à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse – émergea.

— _Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

La jeune serveuse se retourna vers ma femme.

— _Oui Anna, tout va bien je te remercie. Tu devrais y aller, je vais fermer._

Ladite Anna nous regarda alternativement tout en fronçant les sourcils.

— _Tu es sûre ma chérie ? _

— _Certaine. Max doit t'attendre, va donc le retrouver, je fermerais dès que monsieur aura fini. _

Anna hocha de la tête avant de repartir, non sans m'avoir jaugé avant.

— _Ainsi, vous vous appelez Bella,_ lui demandais-je.

— _Mon nom complet est Isabella, mais quasiment personne ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi._

Edward, me présentais-je tout en lui tendant la main au travers de la table. Elle saisit ma main et la sensation que j'avais ressenties un peu plus tôt lorsque nos peaux s'étaient effleuraient se fit plus forte.

Si Alice avait été là, je savais pertinemment qu'elle aurait murmuré les mots désormais interdits :

'Coup de Foudre'

Je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Ce genre de sentiments m'étaient interdits, pour l'instant.

— _Et bien Edward…_

Lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom, je me sentis frémir.

—… _combien de temps comptez-vous rester à Bouse ._

— _Je n'en sais rien. Cela dépendra de beaucoup de choses, mais surtout de fait que je trouve ou non du travail ici._

Elle se recula sur sa chaise et m'observa avec attention.

— _Que savez-vous faire ?_

Je suis un vrai crac en matière de droit ! Quelqu'un a besoin d'un avocat ? eu-je envie de lui répondre.

— _Un peu de tout_, préférerai-je répondre.

— _Mécanique ?_

Je sentis un immense sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

La mécanique ?

J'adorais ça. J'avais passé mon adolescence la tête sous un moteur et les mains dans le cambouis en compagnie de Rosalie et de son père.

Ma mère avait d'abord pensé que je n'allais chez les Hale que pour passer du temps avec Rose, mais elle fut surprise de découvrir que ce qui nous unissait c'était l'amour de la mécanique et rien d'autre.

Rosalie avait été ma meilleure amie. La vie, l'éloignement géographique et surtout Jessica avaient distendu ce lien, mais il n'était pas brisé et j'espérais qu'un jour nous pourrions le recréer, le consolider.

— _Je m'en sors plutôt pas mal en mécanique, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'électronique. _

Elle haussa les sourcils.

— _Il est possible que Jacob ait besoin d'aide. Il gère le garage Black, qui se trouve après la quincaillerie Weber._

— _Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver, Bouse n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une grande ville._

Je la vis sourire légèrement

— _Non, en effet. À présent, je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable, mais je vais devoir vous mettre dehors._

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et constatais qu'il était près de 23 h.

— _Oh ! je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et en plus je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore_ _fini,_ demandais-je contrit.

— _C'est vrai, mais ça devrait aller vite, je n'ai qu'à vérifier les tables et un passer un coup de serpillère sur le sol. En suite, je pourrais regagner mon lit._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. C'est bien volontiers que je lui aurais réchauffé son lit.

— _Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir bientôt._

— _Si vous restez dans le coin, il y a des chances pour que ce soit le cas. _

Je lui offris un grand sourire avant de quitter le restaurant.

Elle me suivit et verrouilla la porte derrière moi. Je me retournais et lui fit un dernier signe.

Elle hochât de la tête avant de retourner travailler.

La rue principale n'était que faiblement éclairée, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse retrouver mon chemin jusqu'au motel.

Je le vais le nez et fut surpris de voir le ciel étoilé.

Typiquement citadin !

Il est vrai qu'à New York, les seules étoiles qui vous pouvez espérer voir sont celles qui fréquentent les boites de nuit branchée et les restaurants huppés.

Ici, le ciel d'un noir d'encre était illuminé de milliers d'étincelles.

J'avançais tout en continuant à le contempler.

Encore une chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années, me perdre dans la contemplation d'un ciel étoilé.

Le retrouvais ma chambre le cœur léger.

Je pris une douche chaude et me couchais immédiatement.

Et pour la première fois, je rêvais de la douce Bella.

.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en sursaut avec une trique d'enfer. Il fallait dire que le rêve qui m'avait assailli aux premières lueurs de l'aube avait été d'un érotisme plus qu'intense.

Je fermais les yeux et des images d'yeux chocolat, de cheveux bruns et de peau aussi blanche et douce que la crème m'assaillirent.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la douche. Je la pris froide, ou du moins ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme froid en Arizona. Mais mon corps ne voulut rien entendre.

Ne voulant pas renouveler la solution que j'avais utilisée la veille au restaurant, je me décidais à prendre les choses en main.

Et pour la première fois, je jouissais en pensant à Bella.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me présentais devant le garage Black qui, entièrement peint en noir, portait visiblement bien son nom.

De nombreuses voitures, de générations variables, étaient garées à côté du hangar qui constituait le garage. Une autre se trouvait sur un pont et une dernière était placée à côté, le capot grand ouvert.

— _Est-ce que Jacob est là ?_ Demandais-je au hasard .

— _Tout dépend qui le demande_, me répondit une voix masculine.

— _Est-ce une condition sine qua non pour le voir ? Dois-je sortir acte de naissance, permis de conduire et numéro de sécurité sociale ?_

Un gars immense émergea de l'ombre. Il faisait bien deux mètres et son t-shirt sans manches laissait apparaitre des bras très musclés. Sa peau très mate et ses cheveux d'ébène m'indiquèrent rapidement qu'il faisait partit des natifs qui vivaient dans le coin.

— _Acte de naissance, permis de conduire et numéro de sécurité sociale ? J'en sais trop rien, là aussi ça dépendrait de ce que vous me voulez._

Ainsi donc, je me trouvais en face du fameux Jacob.

— _Ce que je veux ? Un job m'irait très bien._

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire tonitruant.

— _Un job ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'aurais quelque chose à vous proposer ._

— _Une certaine Bella m'a gentiment susurré l'idée._

Je vis le colosse se raidir, il semblerait que j'ai touché une corde sensible chez lui.

— _Elle s'est trompée, je n'est pas job à proposer_, me répondit-il d'une voix menaçante.

— _Putain Jake ! Arrête tes conneries ! Tu sais très bien qu'on a besoin d'un coup de main_, intervint une voix chaude et très féminine.

Je vis une belle brune à la peau tout aussi dorée que le dit Jacob s'avancer vers nous.

— _Rien à foutre, je dirais à Seth de venir nous filer un coup de main._

— _Non, mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? C'est hors de question ! Il me semble que ma mère te l'a déjà dit non ? Elle veut qu'il se concentre sur ses études et ne veut plus le voir trainer dans ton foutu garage. Elle a déjà fait cette connerie avec moi, j'ai dans le sentiment qu'elle n'a aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience et à postériori je ne peux que l'en féliciter._

— _Fait pas chier Leah ! Je l'embaucherais pas !_

— _Tu l'embauches pas ? Et bien fait comme tu veux, moi je me casse, je vais aller me prendre un café avec monsieur beau gosse que voici et je te laisse te démerder avec les deux caisses que voici_ _et les 6 autres qui t'attendent dehors_, lui dit-elle en désignant les voitures qui se trouvaient dans le garage et devant celui-ci.

Sur ces mots elle se retourna vers moi et me tendit une main tachée de cambouis qu'elle avait préalablement essuya dans sa salopette en jean qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs.

— _Je suis Leah, ravie de faire ta connaissance. _

Je lui saisis la main et me présentais à mon tour.

— _Edward. Tout aussi ravi._

Elle me fit un sourire immense et passa son bras sous le mien avant de m'entrainer loin du garage.

Je restais perplexe face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux et elle le comprit.

— _Ne t'en fait pas, cette tête de nœud va bouder un moment, mais on n'aura pas fini notre café qu'il sera déjà revenu la queue entre les jambes. _

Elle m'entraina jusqu'au Newton' s Diner ou nous nous installâmes sur des banquettes.

Une serveuse, que je n'avais encore jamais vue, vint prendre notre commande et je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher Bella du regard.

— _Ça ne sert à rien de la chercher, elle ne travaille que le soir._

Surpris, je la regardais avec attention. Une légère expression de dégout était peinte sur son visage.

— _Qu … _

— _C'est toujours comme ça, tous les mecs craquent tous pour Bella_, me répondit-elle avec fatalisme.

La serveuse revint avec nos cafés et j'attendis son départ avant de questionner Leah.

— _Pourquoi Jacob a-t-il réagi aussi violemment tout à l'heure ? _

Elle eut un petit rire ironique.

— _Même réponse qu'à la première question. Tu as eu le malheur d'évoquer sa douce et précieuse Bella._

— _Ils sont ensemble ?_

Son visage s'assombrit et elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

— _Non… pas vraiment. C'est juste que depuis l'adolescence ils sont inséparables, mais depuis la fin du lycée, Jacob est hyper protecteur avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est ainsi. Dès qu'un mec approche de Bella, il montre les crocs. Et Bella ne le quittant jamais, ça dissuade les filles qui voudraient tenter une approche._

— _Pas vraiment sein comme relation._

— _Non, c'est vrai et le pire c'est que le père de Bella, qui est aussi le meilleur ami de celui de Jacob encourage cette relation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en attend, ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, c'est pourtant évident !_

Leah se tu un instant et se recomposa un visage.

Je me demandais combien de personnes dans cette petite ville avaient vu combien Leah était jalouse de Bella. Pourtant, un simple coup d'œil suffisait à reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Leah était une très belle jeune femme qui dégageait quelque chose de sauvage et de sensuel.

— _Mais assez parlé de nos petites histoires sans importance_, reprit-elle avec un sourire affable. _Parlons plutôt de toi ! tu as déjà travaillé dans un garage ?_

— _Non_, lui répondis-je honnêtement_. Mais j'ai passé mon adolescence à réparer de vieilles voitures avec ma meilleure amie._

— _Attends, tu as bien dit TA meilleure amie et non pas ton meilleur ami ? _

Je souris face à sa surprise.

— _Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit._

Je ris de sa surprise.

— _Eh oui Leah, tu n'es pas la seule jolie fille de ce pays à te pâmer devant une belle mécanique. _

Elle me sourit malicieusement et se rapprocha de moi à travers la table.

— _Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas de travailler avec une nana._

Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu et me penchais moi aussi vers elle. Nos visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

— _Ça ne me pause aucun problème, bien au contraire…_

Un lourd raclement de gorge nous interrompit et nous tournâmes la tête de façon synchrone vers le perturbateur, qui se trouva être Jacob.

Leah se redressa et regarda dans le fond de nos tasses.

— _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?_ me fit-elle remarquer en désignant nos tasses à moitié pleines.

Je souris, mais ne répondit rien.

Jacob poussa Leah plus loin sur la banquette de façon à pouvoir s'assoir face à moi.

— _Alors comme ça tu penses t'y connaitre en mécanique ?_ me demanda-t-il en tentant de se faire plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— _J'ai quelques bonnes notions… _

Il me posa quelques questions, plus ou moins pointues, sur tel ou tel moteur, sut telle ou telle spécificité de tel ou tel modèle.

Mes réponses faisaient appel à de vieux souvenirs, mais elles semblèrent lui convenir.

— _OK… je veux bien te prendre à l'essai, mais je ne te garantis rien pour la suite. Pour l'instant on a du boulot, mais qui sait de quoi sera fait demain. _

— _Ça me va très bien._

Il parut surpris par ma réponse, mais ne dit rien de plus, et Leah m'offrit un sourire victorieux.

— _Très bien, dit-elle en se redressant. Maintenant que c'est réglé, parle-nous un peu de toi !_

Surpris, j'ouvris de grands yeux.

J'allais devoir inventer une histoire solide.

— _Que veux-tu savoir Leah ?_

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

— _D'où viens-tu ?_

— _New York._

Elle ouvrit la bouche telle une carpe hors de l'eau.

— _Bin merde alors. Moi qui rêve d'y aller, toi tu viens t'enterrer ici._

— _Les grandes villes peuvent être lassantes… _

— _Les petites aussi, je peux te l'assurer. Tu as toujours vécu là-bas ?_

— _À quelques détails près oui._

Après tout, je n'étais pas obligé de leur préciser que les «quelques détailles» correspondaient aux années que j'avais passé à étudier le droit à Harvard, non ?

— _C'est là-bas que tu as appris à jouer les mécanos ?_

— _Affirmatif Madame, Rosalie était ma voisine et c'est son père qui m'a tout appris._

Je n'étais pas non plus obliger de leur préciser que le garage de mon voisin se trouvait dans le sous-sol d'un hôtel particulier de l'Upper East Side, ni que ma meilleure amie était aujourd'hui plus connue sous le nom de Rose H, le mannequin emblématique de sa génération.

— _Tu es marié ?_

Jacob grogna et je ris.

— _Non._

— _Fiancé ?_

— _Non,_ lui répondis-je en riant un peu plus fort.

— _Pas même une petite amie ? _

— _Non plus_, lui répondis-je sans l'épancher sur le sujet.

— _Ne me dit pas que tu es homo ?_ me demanda-t-elle effarée.

— _Non !_ ris-je _. Je suis certifié 100 % hétéro._

Elle poussa un énorme, et calculé, soupire de soulagement avant de reprendre.

— _Donc… tu es libre comme l'air ?_

— _On peut voir les choses comme ça…_ lui répondis-je tout en regardant passer dans la rue une jeune femme brune dont le visage avait hanté mes rêves durant la nuit .

Et je réalisais avec surprise que je n'avais rien éprouvé de particulier en côtoyant Leah.

La douce Bella serait-elle la seule à provoquer ces étranges sensations en moi ?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur 3 nouveaux personnages ^^**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de Bella ? De Jacob ? De Leah ?**_

_**Je vous l'annonce dors et déjà, j'adore ma Leah donc attention à ce que vous allez dire ? ^^**_

_**Et Edward ? il a un peu de mal avec l'idée du célibat non ?**_

_**.**_

_**En tout cas, je remercie très très très très chaleureusement celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas !**_

_**En cadeau, le titre du prochain chapitre :**_

**Chapitre III : Shérif, fais-moi peur !**

_**Ça vous tente ? Alors, faites-le-moi savoir, faites porter votre voix haute et forte !**_

_**La petite bulle en dessous et faite pour ça ^^**_

_**à dans 15 jours (probablement un peu moins)**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Shérif fais moi peur

**TeamEdward . **Ed est plus que mordu mais les choses se feront doucement. Leah EST cool et le restera mais ne t'en fait pas, pas de couple Ed/Leah, du moins pas au niveau sentimental. Par contre tu as le droit de taper sur Jacob et je suppose qu'il t'agacera encore plus à la fin de ce chapitre ^^. Ed avec des tache de cambouis … il fait chaud ou c'est moi qui déconne là ? o^_^o

**PatiewSnow .** navrée, je ne peux rien dire , ni confirmer, ni infirmer ^^

**Onja . **Désolée ma belle, juste une mauvaise passe et un léger manque d'inspiration et une grande insatisfaction concernant ce chapitre même si le stock de sucreries se porte bien ^^ à cela il faut ajouter 2 semaines sans internet, ce qui a tendance à me déprimer sérieusement. Voilà donc l'explication de ma si longue absence.

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Tout d'abord désolée pour ce retard, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait une telle ampleur. **_

_**Ensuite … je voudrais passer une petite pub pour une fiction que j'aime beaucoup. Elle s'appelle « **_**Dans mon appartement**** » et qui est écrite par Carlotta Patatra (http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s /6781261 /1/ Dans_mon_appartement (sans les espaces)). Elle a déjà publié 21 chapitre et a à peine 270 reviews et là j'avoue que je suis presque choquée par ce état de fait. Cette histoire est géniale et vraiment très bien écrite. Au début certaines choses vous paraitront étranges, mais au final ça sert très bien l'histoire qui se dévore littéralement. Donc je compte sur vous pour assaillir sa boite mail, la faire exploser à tel point qu'elle aura peur de l'ouvrir (par expériance, je sais que vous en êtes capable !)**

_**Bon… voilà… je crois que c'était à peu près tout ^^ **_

_**Je vais juste en profiter pour vous remercier(à nouveau) pour la reception de cette fiction, vos messages font toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**Bon, aller, je vais arrêter de radoter et je vous laisse lire la suite et… Attention au Shérif !**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Arizona Dreamin»**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre III : Shérif, fais-moi peur !**

Allongé sur le lit inconfortable de ma chambre de motel, je fixais le plafond défraichi de cette dernière. Mais le plafond n'avait guère d'importance pour moi, car même si mes yeux le fixaient intensément, mon esprit se trouvait toujours 12 heures en arrière.

12 heures plus tôt :

Je retournais au Newtons» Diner pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Après avoir accepté de m'embaucher, Jacob était reparti travailler et Leah l'avait suivi, mais non sans me faire promettre de diner avec eux, à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvions.

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle je m'apprêtais à regagner le meilleur, et surtout le seul, restaurant de Bouse.

Étrangement il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que la veille. C'est lorsque tout le monde s'arrêta de parler au moment même où j'entrais dans ledit restaurant que je sus que leur présence n'était pas simplement due à l'excellence des repas qui étaient proposés ici.

J'entrais donc, et me dirigeais vers la table que Leah, Jacob et moi avions occupée un peu plus tôt.

À peine me fus-je assis, que je vis un uniforme se glisser en face de moi.

L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, mais pas beaucoup plus, il était brun, portait une moustache et son uniforme se policier affichait très fièrement l'étoile du shérif. Mais ce n'étaient pas ces détails qui attirèrent le plus mon attention. Ce qui me fit tiquer, ce furent ses yeux.

Ces yeux, je les avais déjà vus. En fait c'était bien plus que cela, ces yeux, j'en avais rêvé et pour cause… c'étaient ceux de la douce Bella.

Mêmes yeux, même couleur de cheveux, même teint clair malgré le soleil d'Arizona.

Cet homme était peut-être le shérif de cette petite bourgade, mais c'était aussi le père de la fille sur laquelle j'avais passé la nuit à fantasmer.

— _Bonsoir Shérif_, lui dis-je poliment.

— _Bonsoir…_ commença-t-il tout en me montrant bien qu'il attendait que je me présente pour continuer.

— _Edward_, lui répondis-je tout en lui tendant la main.

Il me la serra fermement avant de poursuivre.

— _Edward ? Seulement Edward ?_ me demanda-t-il avec un sourire cordial.

Cet homme était fort, très fort et surtout extrêmement doué pour vous faire parler.

— _Edward Masen,_ lui répondis-je rapidement.

Utiliser le nom de famille de ma grand-mère était la solution la plus pratique que j'ai trouvée d'autant plus que mes parents l'avaient utilisé en troisième prénom.

Il hochât de la tête avant de se présenter à son tour.

— _Je suis le chef Swan, le shérif de Bouse_ (N/A : on arrête de rigoler ! oui, je vous ai vu !)

— _Enchanté,_ lui répondis-je aussi poliment que ma mère me l'avait appris.

J'essayais de rester le plus serin possible.

Après tout, je n'avais rien à me reprocher non ?

Le chef Swan me sera la main fortement et j'en fis de même.

Attitude puérile et typiquement masculine, j'en avais conscience, mais je ne voulais très certainement pas passer pour une mauviette.

— _Alors ?_ Reprit le shérif, _qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans une bourgade aussi pommée que la nôtre ? _

— _Rien en particulier, je cherchais juste un coin tranquille où m'installer._

— _Un coin tranquille ? Les gars de votre âge ne cherchent-ils pas plus tôt à s'amuser et faire la fête ? Les grandes villes ne sont-elles pas plus adaptées ?_

— _Je n'ai jamais vraiment était du genre à faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ça m'est arrivé bien sûr, mais pas très souvent. Pour ce qui est des grandes villes…, j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne conviennent plus à mon état d'esprit. _

Le shérif hocha la tête d'un signe approbateur.

— _Vous allez travailler pour Jacob d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire._

Je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux.

— _Les nouvelles vont vite par ici. Mais je suppose que c'est le propre des petites villes et qu'il _est du devoir du shérif d'être au courant de tout ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire entendu.

Il opina du chef.

— _J'espère que tout va bien se passer. Jacob m'a l'air d'un gars bien, un peu bougon sur les bords, mais un gars bien quand même. Quand à Leah… cette fille est vraiment extra, il y en a peu comme elles._

— _Moi aussi je t'aime bien gueule d'ange !_ dit une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Leah qui, les mains sur les hanches affichaient un grand sourire.

Elle s'avança vers nous et me poussa à me décaler vers l'autre bout de la banquette.

— _Salut Charlie !_ Salua-t-elle le chef Swan.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre.

— _Bonsoir Leah. Comment vas-tu ? _

— _Bien ! Charlie et vous ? Encore à essayer de faire fuir les nouveaux arrivants ?_

Ledit Charlie rougit légèrement et marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

— _Arrête de dire des bêtises Leah_, finit-il par lui répondre. _Je ne cherche pas à le faire fuir, juste à faire connaissance !_

Quelques secondes après qu'il eut fini sa diatribe, une autre voix féminine se fit entendre.

— _Papa ! Tu veux bien arrêter de l'embêter !_

Je tournais mes yeux vers la nouvelle venue qui fusillait le chef Swan du regard.

Ce dernier rendit à celle qui était bel et bien sa fille un regard implorant, tel un petit garçon pris en faute.

J'eus tout le mal du monde à retenir mon sourire, mais apparemment je fus le seul à trouver la situation cocasse.

Bella avait son attention fixée sur son père alors que Leah, qui c'était clairement renfrognée, fusillait Bella du regard.

Avais-je été le seul à remarquer qu'elle avait réagi de la même façon ? Visiblement oui.

Si Bella avec ignoré Leah, cette dernière semblait vouer à la première une animosité presque palpable.

Le problème était que je n'en connaissais pas la raison.

— _Ton dîner est presque prêt,_ reprit Bella en s'adressant à son père. _Tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher si tu ne veux pas qu'Anna ne t'en veuille._

Le chef Swan soupira.

— _Et après on dit que c'est moi qui mène cette ville à la baguette_, grommela-t-il.

À côté de moi Leah marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas alors que Bella haussait les épaules de dépit.

J'avais du mal à comprendre la réaction de Leah

Où était passée la fille joyeuse et joueuse que j'avais rencontrée le matin même et qui s'était assise à côté de moi quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Elle semblait avoir disparu au moment même où Bella était apparu.

Bella se tourna vers nous et m'adressa un léger sourire.

— _Edward ? Que puis-je t'offrir pour te faire pardonner la conduite un peu trop zélée de mon shérif de père ?_

Je vis ledit père lever les yeux au ciel.

— _Il n'y a rien à pardonner_, répondis-je avec une honnêteté qui me va lu un sourire du chef Swan. _Mais si je pouvais avoir un hamburger aussi bon que celui que j'ai mangé hier soir… je pourrais faire inscrire « Paradis » en face de la définition de « Bouse »._

Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit alors que Leah bougonnait à côté.

— _Leah ?_ lui demanda simplement Bella sans relever les yeux de son carnet de commandes.

— _La même chose que d'habitude_, lui répondit ma voisine sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Je vis Bella noter quelque chose sur son carnet avant de repartir.

Alors que j'allais reporter mon attention sur Leah, je captais l'expression navrée du Chef Swan. Les relations qu'entretenaient sa fille et Leah ne semblaient pas le combler de joie.

Je ne pensais pas que le chef Swan soit du genre à pousser ses concitoyens à s'aimer les uns les autres – on parle d'un shérif, pas d'un pasteur !

Une autre énigme à résoudre.

J'en venais à me dire que cette petite ville recelait bien des mystères…

Ce fut la voix du shérif qui me sortit de mes pensées.

— _Bon les jeunes, je vais vous laisser avant qu'Anna ne décide de mettre de l'arsenic dans mon plat parce que je l'aurais laissé refroidir._

Leah gloussa à côté de moi et je lui souris.

— _Edward… j'espère ne pas te revoir de si tôt._

Je haussais les sourcils et affichais un sourire malicieux.

— _Ça sera difficile à mon avis. _

— _Et pourquoi cela ?_ demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

— _Bouse est une toute petite ville… il faudrait vraiment le vouloir pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un…_

Le chef de la police rit légèrement.

— _En effet… bonne soirée. Leah…_ la salua-t-il rapidement avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où il prit son plat à emporter.

— _Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant_, fis-je remarquer à Leah.

— _Non, Charlie est une crème… _

— _Et qu'est-ce qui cloche entre Bella et toi ?_

Leah me fusilla du regard. La curiosité est un mauvais défaut, mais auquel je ne pouvais résister.

Fichue déformation professionnelle !

— _Quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je innocemment.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, car elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Jacob.

— _Vous avez déjà commandé ?_ demanda-t-il sans le moindre préambule.

— _Oui, ta douce Bella est déjà passée prendre nos commandes_, lui répondit Leah non sans amertume.

Jacob la fusilla du regard et soupira lourdement.

Cette situation entre Bella et Leah ne semblait pas plus lui plaire qu'à Charlie.

Bella revint vers nous, m'adressant un sourire au passage.

— _Bella !_ la salua joyeusement Jacob.

Ce dernier se leva même pour aller l'enlacer.

Il la prit dans ses bras et Bella lui rendit son étreinte de bon cœur.

Je sentis mon cœur et mon estomac se serrer. À côté de moi, Leah laissa échapper un grognement qui fit, étrangement, éco à ce que je ressentais.

Jacob embrassa le sommet du crâne de Bella.

— _Comment vas-tu, ma Belli-Bell's ?_

— _Ça va Jake, et toi ? Soulagé de pouvoir déléguer une partie la masse de travail qui t'accable ?_

Jacob fit une grimace.

— _On verra… ça se prouve j'ai embauché un mécano de pacotille…_

— _Dans ce cas, il sera toujours meilleur que son patron_, répliqua Leah du tac au tac.

Jacob la fusilla du regard.

— _Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Leah, je pourrais te le faire payer…_

— _C'est une menace… ou une promesse ?_ Lui demanda Leah, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de Jacob, elle laissa échapper un petit rire et se tourna vers moi.

— Dis_-moi Edward, je suppose que tu ne comptes pas t'éterniser dans une chambre de motel…_

Surpris par le changement subit de conversation j'eus du mal à formuler une réponse cohérente.

— _Euh… et bien fait… euh… je n'en sais rien… je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix pour l'instant. _

Leah fit claquer sa langue.

— _Mais si. Tu va voir on va te trouver un joli petit nid avec une cuisine, un salon et une chambre… surtout une chambre_, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Je remarquais sans peine la réaction de Jacob… mais fut surpris par celle de Bella.

La pointe de jalousie qui avait étreint mon cœur lorsque Jacob l'avait pris dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt m'incita à entrer dans le jeu de Leah.

— _Une chambre en effet, ça pourrait être très utile, mais… ce n'est pas évident de choisir un matelas… tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider ? _

Son sourire s'élargit alors que Jacob se renfrognait un peu plus.

Je crus voir de la tristesse voiler les yeux de Bella, me je me trompais certainement puisque la seconde d'après, elle s'adressait à Jacob avec le même entrain que précédemment.

— _Jacob ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?_

— _Hum… wé… je veux bien un hamburger avec des frites et une bière_, lui répondit ce dernier.

— _OK, ça marche_, lui dit Bella avant de s'éloigner.

J'avais repassé cette scène dans ma tête une bonne centaine de fois au cours de la nuit sans arriver à comprendre la relation qui existait entre Bella et Jacob, ni pourquoi celle-ci avait semblait peinée lorsque Leah et moi avions parlé de cette histoire de lit.

Je constatais qu'il était l'heure pour moi de me lever.

En quittant le matelas défoncé, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que Leah avait raison sur un point essentiel : je ne pourrais pas vivre dans ce motel très longtemps.

Je passais de longues minutes sous la douche, juste le temps de laisser l'eau chaude détendre les muscles.

Je m'habillais rapidement, jean, baskets, un t-shit sans manches et une chemise à carreaux par-dessus, histoire d'éviter de griller au soleil tel le touriste moyen.

On était bien loin du costume sur mesure, et ça me plaisait.

Je passais par le Diner pour y prendre un café puis me rendais directement au garage.

J'arrivais en même temps que Leah.

— _Alors ? Comment ça va aujourd'hui le piéton ?_

Je ris jaune, en pensant à la superbe Aston qui dormait dans mon garage à Manhattan.

— _Encore quelque chose qu'il va falloir régler_, dit-elle avec un air désespéré.

— _Je suis bien à pied_, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

— _Arrête ton char Edward ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que sans voiture tu vas mourir d'ennui ici._

— _Il me reste le bus !_ Protestais-je pour la forme.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

C'était à croire que je venais de lui sortir la plus grosse ânerie de l'année !

— _Edward ? Tu te moques de moi, hein ? Le bus ? Non, mais t'es pas un peu malade, non ?_

En fait … elle avait raison. Le bus, c'était l'enfer.

Je soupirais et me passer la main dans les cheveux, histoire de les décoiffer un peu plus.

— _C'est comme pour le logement Leah, j'ai pas vraiment les moyens … _

— _On pourrait te trouver une vieille carcasse et la retaper … tous les deux… enfin, si ça te tente._ Me proposa-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, presque timide. Et venant de Leah, ça me surprenait beaucoup.

— Pourquoi pas… lui répondis-je vaguement, évitant de trop m'engager, même si l'idée de retaper une vieille poubelle avec une fille faisait remonter en moi un grand nombre de bons souvenirs.

Bien qu'il me restât suffisamment d'argent sur moi pour m'acheter une voiture d'occasion, je me devais d'être prudent. J'ignorais totalement si Jacob allait me garder et pendant combien de temps. Peut-être la nécessité me pousserait-elle à quitter cette petite bourgade, au nom si charmant, plus vite que je ne l'imaginais.

— _Vous avez fini de taper la discut' tous les deux ? Parce qu'on a du travail là ! _Nous interpella Jacob, tout en sortant du garage.

— _Leah, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Edward … tu t'occupes de la Buick_, me dit-il en désignant un vieux tas de ferraille qui croupissait dans un coin.

Leah voulut protester, mais il la fit taire d'un regard.

Elle s'en alla en claquant furieusement des talons.

— _Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse la bouger alors tu devras travailler dehors_, enchaina-t-il sans se préoccuper de Leah.

— _Ça ne me pose pas de problème_, lui répondis-je avec un air de défi.

Je savais très bien que cette vieille carcasse rouillée était un piège, une sorte de rite de passage, même si le terme qui me venait en tête était plutôt bizutage.

— _J'en ai déjà affronté dans des états pires que celles-là,_ lui annonçais-je crânement, sans préciser que lorsque ça avait été le cas, nous avions été trois à travailler dessus et que nous y avions passé toute une année.

Jacob haussa les sourcils d'un air circonspect, mais ne releva pas.

— _Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin dans l'atelier_, me dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je lâchais un soupir et me dirigeais vers la vieille carcasse.

C'était une très vieille dame. Elle datait probablement du début des années 50.

En m'approchant, je constatais que ce que j'avais initialement pris pour de la rouille n'était en fait qu'une épaisse couche de poussière rouge. À croire que la poussière avait servi de conservateur. Je constatais que les parties « chromées » étaient tout juste piquées et que la peinture, verte à l'origine, recouvrait encore une large partie de la carrosserie.

De l'extérieur, elle me semblait dans un état tout à fait correct pour une voiture de cet âge, mais je redoutais ce que je risquais de trouver sous le capot.

Je faisais le tour et me retrouvais face au capo que je tentais de soulever … sans succès.

Il me fallut finalement quatre essais, et un demi-litre d'antirouille, pour réussir à soulever le capot. Comme le reste de la voiture, le moteur était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière rouge. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'entreprenais un long et minutieux nettoyage lorsque j'eus fini, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

Une ombre apparut soudainement. Surpris, je me relevais, trop vite, et me cognait violemment la tête contre le capot.

Sortant la tête de dessous, je découvrais Leah postée à côté de moi.

— _Ça va la tête ? _me demanda-t-elle avec un air légèrement contrit.

Malgré la douleur j'esquissais un sourire, histoire de la rassurer.

— _Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai vu pire._

— _Je suis désolée._

— _Mais non, ce n'est rien, je me serais pris un coup un jour ou l'autre de toute façon._

— _Je ne parlais pas de ta tête Edward … je suis désolée pour … ça_, dit-elle tout en désignant l'épave sur laquelle j'avais travaillé toute la matinée.

— _Tu n'as …_

— _C'est un test Edward, il n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu échoues, ça lui donnera une bonne occasion pour te virer si l'envie lui en prend_, dit-il d'un seul trait, comme si elle avait peur de ne plus être capable de le dire si elle avait pris son temps.

— _Je sais Leah, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'échouer._

— _Edward, cette poubelle est là depuis plus de 8 ans, jamais Jacob ne s'est risqué à tenter quoi que ce soit pour la simple raison qu'il sait très bien qu'elle est bonne pour la casse. Il est juste trop sentimental pour se l'avouer._

— _Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Leah, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Mais Jacob m'a lancé un défi et j'ai bien l'intention de le relever. Et puis après tout, il ne m'a pas donné de date limite pour la remettre en état et en attendant je suis payé !_

Mon trait d'humour sembla la dérider légèrement.

— _Leah ? Ou tu es bon sang ?_ Hurla Jacob depuis l'intérieur du garage.

— _Quel tyran,_ soupira-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le garage, me lançant simplement un « _Bonne chance Eddy_ » par-dessus son épaule.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, je me retourner vers mon épave.

— _À nous deux ma belle, voyons voir ce que nous cache cette carrosserie_.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**La suite est loin d'être écrite, je ne sais donc pas quand je la posterais.**_

_**Seules 2 choses sont certaines :**_

_**Elle arrivera plus vite que le chapitre ci-dessus**_

_**Voici le titre du prochain chapitre ^^**_

**Chapitre IV : le Père, la Fille et l'Esprit Sain…**

**Je vous laisse deviner quel personnage entrera en scène dans le prochain chapitre ^^**


	5. Poisson de la rentrée

Poisson de la Rentrée !

Et non, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (sinon ça aurait été le plus court jamais écrit !)

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que**_ Le Secret des Anges_** a été sélectionnée pour les **« Addict of Lemon Award »** organisé par damn – addict – lemon . forum gratuit . fr (sans les espaces !)

La fiction, même si elle ne compte que 3 chapitres est, à ma grande surprise (et quand je dis grande je reste soft !) , sélectionnée dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story **

Donc, à la limite, si vous pouviez aller voter pour, ça me ferait plaisir … histoire de ne pas faire un score trop pitoyable non plus … là c'est à mon égo que ça ferait plaisir ^^

Et puis qui sait … ça me motiverait peut-être pour en reprendre l'écriture *se cache sous son bureau*

Ce message sera publié sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, donc ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir plusieurs alertes à la fois

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure sur Arizona Dreamin' , les Dossiers Secrets du USS California ou Le Secret des Anges !


	6. Chapter 4:le Père, la Fille et l'Esprit

**Onja . et oui ! Toujours en vie ! **L'histoire entre Bella et Leah est très simple, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre ci-dessous (ou presque ^^)

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Et oui, je suis toujours en vie ^^ **_

_**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais en ce moment c'est un peu beaucoup la folie. Entre mes boulots et mon dossier pour les USA à préparer, faire avancer et le stress que ça génère… j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur mes chapitres.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de vos interrogations, oui, je continuerais à écrire et mènerais cette histoire à terme même si je ne peux vous garantir une livraison de chapitre réglée comme du papier à musique. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de remettre mon emploi du temps en bon ordre sans y parvenir réellement. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Arizona Dreamin'**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre IV : Le Père, la Fille et l'Esprit Sain…**

Cette voiture allait me tuer.

Deux jours après avoir commencé à travailler sur l'épave que m'avait confiée j'en étais intimement convaincu. Ma motivation première commençait à faiblir sérieusement.

Je voyais à peine Leah qui travaillait de son côté, quant à Bella … elle aussi je l'avais à peine vu, trop fatigué, la veille et l'avant-veille, j'avais à peine prit le temps de manger et était parti me coucher.

En ce troisième jour, après avoir vérifié un à un chaque élément du moteur et listé ceux qui étaient à remplacer, je m'étais attaqué aux arbres de transmission. Certains d'entre eux étaient sérieusement attaqués pas la rouille d'autres étaient protégeaient pas une épaisse couche de vieille graisse. J'avais donc démonté les pièces abimées et m'attaquais à présent au nettoyage des autres.

— _Il y a quelqu'un au bout de ces jambes ?_ demanda une voix féminine qui m'était inconnue.

Surpris, je sursautais et me cognais la tête contre le dessous de la voiture. Je m'extirpais de dessous et la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut une très belle paire de jambes. La visiteuse tournant le dos au soleil, il m'était impossible de distinguer les traits de son visage.

— _Est-ce que ça va aller?_ me demanda-t-elle tout en me tendant une main pour me relever.

Sachant que mes propres mains étaient couvertes de cambouis, je refusais son offre et me relevais par mes propres moyens.

Une fois face à elle, je remarquais que son visage avait quelque chose de familier, même si je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— _Je suis Renée Dwyer et tu es Edward n'est-ce pas ?_ me dit-elle en me tendant à nouveau la main.

J'essuyais les miennes sur mon t-shirt sans manche et mon jean qui avaient vu des jours bien meilleurs. J'osais à peine imagine dans quel état je me trouvais, mes vêtements étaient à présent maculés de taches de graisse à l'instar de mes avant-bras et très probablement de mon visage.

— _C'est bien moi_, lui répondis-je tout en serrant sa main tendue.

— _Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin._

— _Enfin ? Je ne suis là sue depuis quelques jours…_ lui répondis-je en riant.

— _Oh, oui, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de toi._

— _Vraiment ?_

— _Oh, oui !_ me répondit-elle avec un sourire qui me fit penser à celui d'une autre personne.

Intrigué, j'osais une question.

— _Vous… vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec Bella Swan ?_

Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage.

— _C'est bien vu, Bella est ma fille._

Sa _fille_ ? Ma surprise dû se lire sur mon visage, car elle éclata de rire.

— _Oui, Bella est probablement ma plus belle erreur de jeunesse, j'avais tout juste 18 ans lorsqu'elle est née. C'était le plus beau bébé du monde. Charlie a fait ce qu'il fallait, il m'a épousé et est devenu l'adjoint du shérif de l'époque. Entre Charlie et moi, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Concentrons-nous sur le présent. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans ce bon vieux trou ? Bouse n'est pas vraiment la destination rêvée pour un jeune homme comme vous._

J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu. Les parents de Bella avaient vraiment de nombreux points communs, à mon que son shérif d'ex-mari ait sérieusement déteint sur elle.

— _Comme vous le dites si bien, c'est un trou et ce n'est pas désagréable quand vous cherchez à fuir la grande ville._

Elle braqua sur moi un regard incisif.

— _Il n'y a que la grande ville que tu cherches à fuir Edward ?_

Sa question me surprit. Mais le temps que je trouve une réponse à lui fournir, elle avait déjà changé de sujet.

— _Alors comme ça Jacob vous a confié Capria._

— _Capria ? _

— _Oui, c'est le nom de cette voiture. Tu l'ignorais ?_

— _Euh… oui._

— _C'est étrange que Jacob ne s'en soit pas chargé lui-même, je pensais qu'il l'aurait fait pour Bella. _

— _Pour Bella ?_

Renée m'offrit un sourire indulgent.

— _Cette voiture était celle du grand-père paternel de Bella. Elle l'adorait, et ce vieux bougre le lui rendait bien. Ça a été une sale période pour Bella. Il est mort il y a 6 ans et depuis sa voiture est là. Le plus amusant est qu'elle n'a pas voulu démarrer depuis que son ancien propriétaire à passer l'arme à gauche. Je me souviens que plus jeune Charlie rêvait de conduire cette voiture, mais son père le lui a toujours interdit. Si tu réussissais à remettre cette vieille guimbarde en état et à la faire rouler, tu réussirais un véritable tour de force et Bella t'en sera éternellement reconnaissante._

Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. L'idée que réparer cette voiture pourrait faire plaisir à Bella me plaisait encore plus. Lorsque je reportais mon regard sur Renée, elle m'observait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Quelque chose proche de la malice, à croire qu'elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

— _J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu étais proche de Leah ?_

— _En effet, c'est vraiment une fille extra._

— _Oui, je sais. C'est dommage que Bella et elle ne s'entendent pas mieux aujourd'hui._

— _Pourquoi ? Ça a déjà été différent ?_

— _Oh ! Oui ! Petites, elles étaient inséparables. Et elles avaient leur code, Bella en rose, Leah en bleu. C'était la fée rose et la fée bleue, la princesse rose et la princesse bleue. Leurs anniversaires ne sont qu'à quelques jours d'intervalle alors pour leurs 6 ans, Sue et moi, enfin surtout Sue, étant donné que je suis une calamité en cuisine, leur a confectionné une monumentale pièce montée bleue et rose … c'était magique. C'est à l'adolescence que tout a changé. Elles n'ont jamais expliqué pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre._

Renée laissa échapper un soupir et me regarda à nouveau avec cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

— _J'espère que ça finira par s'arranger_, annonça-t-elle joyeusement. _En attendent, j'espère que tu assisteras au match._

— _Le match ?_

— _Oui, le match de baseball. Comme tous les samedis, il y a match. Ce sont d'abord les minimes qui jouent, à midi on fait un grand pique-nique et l'après-midi ce sont les adultes qui jouent. C'est mon mari, Phil qui entraine les petits et il est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe des adultes. Toute la ville sera là, ça te permettra de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes._

Le base-ball… j'y avais joué pendant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. J'avais dû arrêter lorsque j'étais entré à Harvard, par manque de temps, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'aller, de temps en temps taper quelques balles pour le plaisir.

— _Ça sera avec plaisir, j'adore ce jeu. J'y ai beaucoup joué plus jeune._

— _Fantastique ! _s'écria Renée en sautillant.

Pour le coup, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver devant ma petite sœur… étrange…

— _À quel poste jouais-tu ? Il faut absolument que l'on te trouve une place dans l'équipe ! Oh! mon dieu c'est fantastique de la chair fraiche dans notre équipe ! Il faut absolument que j'aille en parler à Phil, il va être au moins aussi excité que moi._

Pour le coup j'oser à peine imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien donner. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré « Phil », mais je ne pouvais pas décemment imaginer un Homme être aussi excité que Renée Dwyer à cet instant.

Je n'eux pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle tournait déjà les talons.

— _Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire faux bon Edward, sinon je ne dirais pas à Bella que je t'ai trouvé adorable !_ lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Cette remarque, tout comme le fait que Bella soit attachée à la voiture que je réparais, n'auraient pas dû m'affecter, mais étrangement, mon cœur battait plus fort et je sentais une nouvelle énergie s'emparer de moi et me pousser à m'attaquer, avec plus d'acharnement à ce vieux tas de ferraille.

— _À nous deux, chère Capria_, lançais-je, comme un défi, à la vieille voiture.

L'énergie qui s'était emparée de moi deux jours plus tôt, après ma rencontre avec Renée Dwyer, ne m'avait toujours pas quitté. Probablement renforcée par les courtes discussions que j'avais, miraculeusement, pu avoir avec Bella, seul à seul.

Lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je travaillais sur la voiture de son grand-père, son visage s'était complètement illuminé. Les anges du paradis ne pouvaient être plus beaux qu'elle à ce moment.

Les réparations sur la voiture avançaient en je devais avouer que j'étais assez fière de moi. Ce que m'avait enseigné Jackson n'avait pas disparu et j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin me servir des connaissances qu'il m'avait transmises.

J'en étais là de mon autocongratulation, lorsqu'un violent claquement de porte me fit sursauter.

Je vis Leah sortir comme une furie du garage. Quelques secondes après, la porte, précédemment claquée, se rouvrit sur Jacob.

— _Leah ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! _hurla-t-il depuis le pas de la porte.

— _Va te faire foutre ! _lui répondit Leah sur le même ton.

Jacob dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, mais que Leah, elle, sembla entendre si l'on se fiait à sa réaction.

Je sus exactement à quel moment elle me vit puisqu'elle se mit immédiatement à courir vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras.

Sous la violence du choc, je reculais d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Leah avait passé ses deux bras autour de mon cou et se pressait contre comme si sa vie, ou du moins sa survie en dépendait.

— _Hey ! Ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Lui demandais-je tout en passant mes bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

— _J-J'en p-peux plus Edward_, sanglota-t-elle dans mon cou.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ce n'était pas pour un moteur qu'elle s'était mise dans un état pareil, mais plutôt pour un certain mécano quelque peu revêche qui se trouvait toujours devant la porte de son garage.

Visiblement contrarié, il jeta à terre le chiffon qu'il avait entre les mains avant de sauter dans sa voiture et de s'en aller dans un épais nuage de poussière.

Leah se calma progressivement, mais resta toujours accroché à mon pauvre t-shirt.

— _Allez, vient ma belle, je t'emmène dans mon bureau._

Interloquée, Leah leva vers moi ses grands yeux noirs.

— _Ton bureau ? Depuis quand… _

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa question, je me retournais et ouvrais l'une des portières arrière de Capria.

Les yeux de Leah s'écarquillèrent un peu plus.

— _T-tu as réussi à ouvrir la portière ?_

— _J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi !_ Annonçais-je fièrement. _Allez, grimpe_, lui dis-je tout en tapotant le cuir poussiéreux de la banquette arrière.

Elle sourit légèrement et se glissa sur ladite banquette, laissant une large trace dans la poussière.

Elle caressa doucement le cuir du siège avant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— _Ça me rappelle lorsque j'étais petite. _

Je ne dis rien, la laissant se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

— _Lorsque j'étais enfant, Charles Sr, le père de Charlie…_

— _Le grand-père de Bella, donc ? _

— _Oui… il adorait sa voiture… bien plus que sa famille je crois bien… lorsqu'ont été petites, Bella et moi, il passait nous prendre pour aller faire des tours, nous emmener au match, même si nous pouvions très bien y aller à pied. J'avais l'impression d'être une de ces petites filles très riches que l'on voyait à la télévision, qui avaient une très belle voiture avec chauffeur. Puis les choses ont changé… on a grandi…_

— _Et laissé derrière nous nos rêves d'enfants…_ finis-je pour elle.

Ses dernières paroles avaient fait écho en moi, en ces rêves d'enfants qui avaient laissé place à d'autres rêves pour finalement faire face à la désillusion.

Leah soupira et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob ?_ Lui demandais-je.

— _Comme d'habitude, on s'est disputé_, me répondit-elle avec un soupir, tout en fixant le paysage à travers le pare-brise poussiéreux.

Je lui pris la main doucement et la lui caressais. En fermant les yeux, j'aurais pu me croire bien des années en arrière, assis dans l'une des voitures de Mac, à consoler Rose dont le cœur avait, encore une fois, été brisé.

— _Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureuse de Jacob ? _Lui demandais-je à mis voix.

Pendant se longues secondes, je crus qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ma question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde dans un souffle.

— _Depuis une éternité… _

Je serrais sa main plus fort et lui embrassais le dessus du crâne.

J'imaginais le calvaire qu'elle devait vivre dans cette petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, travaillant et vivant chaque jour à côté de celui qu'elle aime, de le voir se préoccuper d'une autre, sans avoir personne à qui confier sa détresse.

— _Qui est au courant ?_

— _Personne. Ma mère a peut-être des doutes, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé._

Cela n'était pas étonnant. Aborder ce sujet avec Leah était pure folie, à moins qu'elle ne soit dans un état de faiblesse, comme à cet instant.

Je te dirais bien que ça va aller. Qu'un de perdu dix de retrouvés… mais ça ne serait pas très honnête de ma part de te dire des choses auxquelles je ne crois pas…

Leah se redressa et se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques secondes.

— _Me trouverais-je en présence d'un cœur brisé ? _me demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirais, repensant à ce qui s'était passé à New York.

— _Brisé… je ne pense pas… mais désabusé… oui._

Les yeux de Leah s'illuminèrent d'intérêt.

— _Un homme ou une femme ?_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

— _Hum… une femme c'est évident. Sinon c'est devant Jacob que tu aurais bafouillé, pas devant Bella. _

— _Je n'ai jamais bafouillé !_ Me révoltais-je.

Ce qui fit rire Leah.

— _Avec qui a-t-elle osé te tromper ?_

— _Mon meilleur ami…_ lui répondis-je sans même m'en rendre compte

— _Quelle idiote ! _

Je n'ajoutais rien, me contentant de poser ma tête sur celle de Leah.

— _On fait une sacrée bande de bras cassés tous les deux_, me dit-elle tout en reposant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

— _Moi qui suis amoureuse d'un gars qui en aime une autre et n'a pas la moindre considération pour moi et toi qui, malgré ton cœur désabusé, trouve le moyen de tomber amoureux… _

J'aurais voulu la contredire… mais j'en étais incapable. Je lui avais menti sur qui j'étais, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir sur ce que je ressentais, car, même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella dès le premier regard.

— _Leah ?_

— _Hum… ?_

— _Tu m'aideras à trouver une maison ? Parce que franchement on serait mieux à panser nos cœurs blessés sur un canapé que dans ce vieux tas de ferraille._

Leah rit et je ris avec elle.

— _Edward ?_

— _Oui ?_

— _Je suis contente que tu veuilles rester._

Et étrangement… moi aussi je l'étais, car, depuis la première fois depuis des jours, voire même des semaines, je pus me détendre complètement. Parce que je savais que je n'étais plus vraiment seul et que j'avais quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui pourrait aussi compter sur moi.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et bien, on dirait que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…**_

_**Le prochain chapitre… je vais essayer de le poster d'ici la fin du mois au plus tard même s'il est possible que je poste autre chose avant, un quelque chose appelé « Blizzard » **_

_**À vous de deviner avec quoi il est en rapport, toujours est-il qu'il s'inscrira dans une trilogie.**_


	7. Chapter 5 : Home Sweet Home

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! _**

**_CECI N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE OU UN POISSON D'AVRIL (ça me fait penser que vous n'en avez pas eu cette année…), NI UNE ALERTE POUR DU BEURRE. C'EST VRAIMENT UN CHAPITRE (et pas un tout petit non plus)_**

**_En suite, un petit mot pour vous remercier toutes et… non, les TOUS n'ont qu'à aller se faire ****** ou se manifester ^^. J'en profite aussi pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte._**

**_Et pour celles qui se posent encore la question, oui, j'habite bien au Texas. À Corpus Christi pour être plus précise. Et non je n'ai pas encore vu de vrai Texas Rangers (^^), mais des cowboys j'en ai vu et… miam ! J'aime le Texas !_**

**_Merci à toutes et bonne lecture._**

**_EstL_**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Arizona Dreamin'**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre V : Home Sweet Home ?**

Leah avions n'étions pas resté longtemps à palabrer sur la banquette arrière de Capria. Elle n'avait aucune envie de recroiser Jacob, ce que je pouvais comprendre. À peine une heure après leur altercation, je repassais par le garage pour donner la liste des pièces qu'il allait falloir commander pour que je puisse finir de réparer cette vieille dame.

Je l'appelais, une fois, deux fois mais mes appels restaient sans réponse. Je posais donc la liste sur son bureau en notant « URGENT » au feutre rouge sur le haut de la feuille avant de quitter le garage.

Leah m'emmena chez elle. Un peu comme on ramène à la maison un petit camarade de classe dont l'on vient de faire la connaissance. Pour ma part, je rencontrais la mère de Leah, Sue et de son petit frère, Seth dont j'avais déjà entendu parler auparavant. J'appris aussi que Leah avait perdu son père l'année passée des suites d'une maladie dont elle ne dit rien. Je trouvais Sue absolument adorable. C'était une femme dynamique qui se battait pour prendre soin de sa famille. Seth, quand à lui était tout simplement un gamin extra. A 17 ans, il était complètement passionné par tout ce qui comprenait un moteur, que l'engin ait 4 ou 2 roues voir des ailes. Jacob était son héros, mais, le temps d'une soirée je fus en passe de le détrôner lorsque Seth apprit de la bouche de sa sœur que je m'étais attelé à la remise en état de Capria.

— _Il faut excuser Seth,_ me dit Sue plus tard, lorsque je l'aidais à débarrasser la table après le repas qu'elle m'avait très généreusement proposé de partager avec eux. _J'ai bien peur qu'en dehors de la mécanique et de ses jeux vidéo, il n'ait pas beaucoup de centres d'intérêt._

Je souris en repensant aux centres d'intérêt que j'avais au même âge.

— _Ne vous en faites pas Sue, moi aussi j'ai eu 17 ans et pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, mes centres d'intérêt n'étaient pas bien différents des siens._

Sue se figea un instant avant de se retourner vers moi.

_— Et vos parents ? qu'en disaient-ils ?_

Je prenais le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude de mes parents. De ce que je me souvenais, ils me laissaient vaquer à mes occupations tout en veillant à ce que je donne le meilleur de moi-même au lycée.

— _Je crois… qu'ils étaient plutôt conciliants à ce niveau-là. Ils me laissaient mener ma vie à condition que j'assure au lycée._

Un sourire de dépit d'afficha sur le visage de Sue.

_— Le souci est justement là, il passe son temps la tête dans les moteurs, mais fuit le lycée comme la peste. Charlie a essayé de lui parler, mais rien n'y fait… _

_— Charlie ?_ lui demandais-je tout en l'observant attentivement.

Elle rougit légèrement avant de répondre

_— Oui, Charlie… le Chef Swan et Harry, le père de Seth et Leah étaient ami depuis… quasiment toujours. Il a essayé de parler avec Seth, mais il n'écoute pas._

Sur le coup, la ressemblance entre Leah et sa mère ne me parut plus que frappante. Le même désespoir que j'avais vu sur le visage de Leah la veille se peignait à présent sur le visage de sa mère.

Décidément, les femmes de cette famille avaient un don pour me pousser à jouer au bon samaritain.

—_ Je pourrais lui parler si vous voulez ?_ Proposais-je.

_— Oh ! Edward… je ne sais pas trop… enfin, je vous connais à peine, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous demander ça…_

_— Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends tout à fait. Mais sachez que si vous avez besoin, je suis là._

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle chercher à lire à travers moi, qu'elle cherchait à décrypter mon âme.

_— Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, Edward. _

_— Bien sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien !_ Intervint Leah qui venait de revenir dans la cuisine après avoir aidé son frère avec ses devoirs.

Sue sourit à sa fille avant de lui demander :

_— Tu as pu aider ton frère ?_

Leah leva les yeux au ciel avant d'émettre un soupir désabusé.

— _Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen d'éviter à ses enfants de passer par l'adolescence ?_ demanda-t-elle à sa mère sur un ton qui frôlait l'angoisse profonde et qui eut le dont de me faire sourire.

_— Chérie, s'il en existait un, tu aurais été la première avertie, tu peux en être sûre,_ lui répondit sa mère avec un regard qui en disait long.

Leah leva les épaules et me fit finalement rire de bon cœur.

_— Avec quoi a-t-il des problèmes ?_ Demandais-je.

— _Avec le système scolaire en général,_ répondit Sue, _mais aujourd'hui je crois que ce sont les maths._

Leah confirma d'un signe de tête.

_— J'ai jamais aimé ça les maths…_ confessa cette dernière.

_— Je peux essayer si vous voulez ?_

Voyant qu'elles allaient protester l'une comme l'autre, je reprenais :

_— Ça sera pour vous remercier pour le repas et les maths j'ai toujours aimé ça._

C'était un euphémisme étant donné que les mathématiques appliquées avaient été une option que j'avais suivi tout au long de mon cursus à Harvard. Non pas parce que ça aurait eu pour moi une quelconque utilité, mais parce que j'aimais ça.

— _Si ça peut te faire plaisir,_ finis par dire Leah en levant les épaules.

Je prenais la direction du font de la maison où se trouvaient les chambres. Je n'eut aucun mal à découvrir quelle porte menait à la chambre de Seth, les multiples autocollants aux couleurs de groupes de rock ou d'écuries automobiles, sans compter les multiples interdictions d'entrer, placardé sur le panneau de bois étaient à mes yeux de mecs une indication bien suffisante.

Je cognais rapidement sur le battant et un grognement me répondit. J'entrais et trouvais Seth absolument et totalement absorbé par… sa console de jeux vidéo.

_— Il paraît que tu as des problèmes avec tes maths ? _Lui demandais-je innocemment ?

Il me répondit par un borborygme dont j'ignorais s'il m'était destiné ou si c'était une réaction face à son jeu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les mots « Game Over » apparurent sur l'écran et il daigna enfin m'accorder un peu d'attention.

_— Wé ? … tu veux faire une partie ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_— Euh… non merci. Leah m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes avec les maths, je suis venu voir je pouvais t'aider._

Il me regarda d'un air sceptique avant de me désigner la planche qui lui servait de bureau et qui était plus qu'encombrée de choses diverses et variées. Après une rapide recherche, je repérais les exercices qui posaient problème. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je comprenais de quel type d'exercice il s'agissait. Rien de bien compliqué, enfin, pour moi.

— _C'est pas bien compliqué comme exercice,_ lui dis-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Je lui aurais parlé en japonais qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris.

Rapidement je lui donnais les clés pour résoudre son problème et, à ma grande surprise, il comprit rapidement et résolut le problème facilement.

Pour ce qui est de la surprise, je crois bien qu'il fut le plus surpris de nous deux.

_— Tu vois, c'est pas bien compliqué._

— _Wé… c'est vrai… mais de toute façon je vois pas trop à quoi ça me servirait. Tout ce que je veux moi c'est faire de la mécanique et tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir je l'ai appris avec mon père et Jake._

_— C'est donc ce que tu recherches ? Être mécano dans un trou paumé ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_— T'es un peu gonflé de sortir un truc pareil. Que je sache, tu bosses actuellement dans un petit garage paumé en plein milieu d'un trou encore plus paumé non ? Et puis si ça convient à Leah, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi ça ne me conviendrait pas._

_— On ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi. Moi j'ai fait mes choix et de je ne considère pas que ma vie se limite à ce que je fais en ce moment. Pour ce qui est de ta sœur… elle a fait un choix qui lui est propre et je ne pense pas que les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce choix puissent être semblables aux tiennes._

Les émotions que je vis passer sur le visage de Seth me firent comprendre qu'il connaissait parfaitement quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles sa sœur était restée à Bouse.

— _L'homme qui m'a appris la mécanique a toujours été un passionné, mais plutôt que de passer sa vie à réparer des moteurs, il a suivit des études d'ingénierie et par la suite il a travaillé pour les plus grandes marques._

Seth ouvrit grand les yeux – de nouveau.

Robert Hale avait été l'un des meilleurs concepteurs de moteur que le monde automobile n'ait jamais connu. C'était une véritable légende qui avait exercé ses talents aussi bien auprès des écuries de NASCAR, aux États-Unis que celles de Formule 1, en Europe. Mais je préférais rester évasif, car, il suffirait de quelques détailles pour que Seth devine de qui je parlais et alors, ce serait l'avalanche de questions.

Et pour rien au monde je ne voulais attirer l'attention sur moi, du moins, pas plus que nécessaire.

_— Tu crois que ça serait faisable ?_ me demanda Seth.

_— Bien sûr que c'est faisable. La plupart de ces écoles sont chères, mais il existe un grand nombre de bourses. Mais avant cela il faut que ton dossier scolaire cadre avec les exigences de ces écoles._

_— Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour tes maths, tu sais où me trouver_

Seth hocha de la tête, mais, visiblement, son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Très probablement dans un monde peuplé de pistons et rouages divers et variés.

Je quittais donc sa chambre pour retourner dans la cuisine où Leah et sa mère discutaient à voix basse.

— _Alors ?_ me demanda Leah alors que j'entrais dans la pièce.

— _Alors quoi ? Tu veux savoir si j'ai réussi à venir à bout d'un petit exercice de maths de rien du tout?_

Leah me lança un regard perplexe.

— _La réponse est oui,_ lui répondis-je tout en m'appuyant nonchalamment contre l'un des comptoirs de la cuisine. C'est _du niveau lycée, c'est pas bien compliqué,_ ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire qui eut pour effet de la faire se renfrogner.

Sue, elle, sourit avant de nous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Et il ne resta plus que Leah et moi, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

— _Et on fait quoi maintenant ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_— Je n'en sais rien… on pourrait se faire un ciné ? Ou pourquoi pas un opéra ? _

Je souris à son ironie.

_— Va pour l'opéra ! Le temps que tu te trouves une robe je vais aller chercher le costume Armani qui traîne au fond de mon sac de voyage._

Elle resta à me fixer durant – exactement – trois secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

_— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire autant ? Moi en costard Armani ou toi en robe ?_

— _Hey !_ Se révolta-t-elle. _J'ai des robes !_

— _Vraiment ?_ Lui demandais-je, peu convaincu. J'ai du mal à y croire.

_— Évidement ! Je suis une fille non ?_

_— Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais je ne le croirais que lorsque je le verrais !_

Aussitôt, Leah fila hors de la cuisine et se dirigea droit vers sa chambre. De là où je me trouvais, je l'entendis fait un bruit monstrueux, mais me retint d'aller voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Quelques minutes à peine après qu'elle ait disparu, elle refit son apparition.

Apparition était bel et bien le mot.

Elle était sublime.

Elle portait une longue robe bleue qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps.

J'en étais bouche bée.

_— Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que j'avais une robe._

Et quelle robe !

_— Euh… oui… en effet. Tu es incroyable Leah ! à côté de toi les starlettes d'Hollywood ne font_ _que pale figure._

—_ Ce n'est qu'une robe de bal de promo, _me répondit-elle, tout en rougissant – chose des plus rare chez Leah.

_— J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Jake quand il t'a vu dans cette robe._

Aussitôt, le visage de Leah s'assombrit.

_— Il ne l'a jamais vu,_ répondit-elle rapidement.

_— Mais pourquoi ? _

_— Parce que je ne suis jamais allé à mon bal de promo. J'ai acheté cette robe en pensant demander à Jake de m'accompagner, au moins comme ami. Mais le temps que je me décide à franchir le pas, la place était déjà prise. Je n'ai pas voulu y aller seule, alors j'ai prétendu être malade et je suis restée à la maison à pleurer sur mon sort._

Je n'eus pas besoin de demander de qui Jake avait été le cavalier lors de ce bal de promo. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Mais je sentis mon cœur se briser pour Leah. Elle avait déjà tan souffert, et soufre encore, de cette situation avec Jacob.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la prenait dans mes bras. Tout d'abord, elle se figea avant de se laisser aller complètement contre moi. Alors je la serrais un peu plus fort.

J'agissais avec elle comme je l'aurais fait avec Rosalie ou Alice. Ni plus, ni moins. En l'espace de quelques jours, Leah avait rejoint le cercle très fermé des femmes qui comptaient vraiment dans ma vie au même titre que ma mère, ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. Jessica, elle, n'en avait jamais vraiment fait partie. Sa détermination à m'éloigner des deux dernières y avait probablement été pour quelque chose.

J'étais déterminé à aider Leah, quitte à employer la manière forte pour que Jacob ouvre enfin les yeux.

_— Leah ?_

_— Mwé… _marmonna-t-elle le visage enfoui contre mon t-shirt.

_— Je crois qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose pour Jacob._

Elle releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_— Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je débarque au garage et que je lui déballe tout ce que j'ai sur_ _le cœur et lui laisser une chance de me rejeter, de m'humilier ?_

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

_— J'avais une vision plus subtile de la chose en fait._

_— Comment ça ?_ me demanda-t-elle, visiblement très soupçonneuse.

_— As-tu jamais essayé de le séduire ?_

_— Le séduire ? _

Son visage reflétait sa surprise qui virait presque à l'incrédulité.

_— Oui, le séduire._

_— Et dis, moi donc comment je m'y prends, vêtue de ma combinaison trop grande et pleine de_ _cambouis ?_

Je lui souris.

Finalement les interminables discours d'Alice et Rosalie sur la mode allaient me servir. Si ma petite sœur avait su ça, je crois bien qu'elle en aurait fait une attaque avant de s'en remettre dans les deux secondes qui suivraient pour, en suite, me mener une vie d'Enfer… Alice, en somme.

_— Certes, mais tu pourrais arriver au travail vêtue autrement qu'avec un t-shirt trop large et un_ _jean qui semble avoir appartenu à ta grand-mère._

_— Hey !_ Se rebella-t-elle.

_— Si tu venais avec une mini-jupe, ou un microshort, et un débardeur moulant, je peux t'assurer qu'il passerait ses journées à imaginer ce qui se cache sous ta combinaison. Et en parlant de combinaison, si tu en portais une une taille ou deux en dessous ça aiderait beaucoup._

_— Peut-être, mais ça serait moins confortable !_

Je soupirais et la regarda attendrie.

_— Ah Leah… que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? _

_— Très drôle Edward. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_— Parce que je t'aime bien voilà tout ! Tu es mon amie, non ?_

_— Oh!... Et il n'y aurait aucune petite raison égoïste là-dessous ?_

_— Non, absolument pas._

— _Vraiment ?_ me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de chatte. _Avec Jake occupé, tu aurais le champ libre pour te rapprocher de Bella._

Involontairement, je sentis mon cœur s'agiter lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat.

_— Mais non, pas du tout !_

_— Oh ! Edward, je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi. J'ai bien vu de quelle façon tu la regardes._

_— Ah oui ? Et de quelle façon je la regarde ?_

_— Tu la regardes comme si tu venais de trouver la 8ème merveille du monde ! comme un_ _aveugle qui viendrait soudainement de recouvrer la vue !_

Je voulais me rebeller, lui dire qu'elle se trompait, mais, au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

Vaincu, je laissais mes épaules s'affaisser et je baissais la tête.

_— T'en fait pas mon petit, Eddy_, dit-elle en me tapotant l'épaule_, il y a des choses pires dans la vie. _

Je frottais mon visage à deux mains avant de relever la tête.

_— Il n'est pas vraiment dans mon intention de m'engager dans une histoire quel qu'elle soit,_ lui répondis-je avec fermeté.

Elle me regarda en penchant la tête légèrement de côté.

_— Tu sais, j'aimerais au moins savoir comment s'appelle la pétase qui t'a fait du mal._

_— À quoi ça te servirait ?_ lui demandais-je.

_— À savoir qui je dois maudire dans mes prières. _

Je souris face à sa réaction.

_— Elle s'appelle Jessica._

_— Humm… Jessica… au moins maintenant, je sais comme va s'appeler ma prochaine poupée_ _vaudou._

Nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire.

_— Bon, ferait mieux d'aller enlever cette robe avant de l'abîmer._

_— Et moi je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher_, répondis-je tout en retenant difficilement une grimace à l'idée de dormir, une nouvelle fois, sur ce matelas bien plus inconfortable qu'une planche de bois.

_— Il faudrait peut-être régler ton problème de logement avant toute chose, non ? Tu ne te vois_ _pas avec ton propre petit « chez toi », un canapé bien confortable et un lit qui l'est encore plus ?_

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir à cette idée.

Je crois bien qu'elle eut pitié de moi à ce moment-là, car je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait fait la proposition suivante.

_— Si tu veux, le canapé est libre et, pour y avoir passé un certain nombre d'heures dessus, je peux t'assurer qu'il est plutôt confortable._

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

_— Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

_— Ça marche, enfin, si tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas ?_

_— Mais non. Je vais me changer et je te ramène des draps. Si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle_ _de bain est au fond du couloir, mais fait attention, on n'a qu'une seule salle de bain._

Je ne pus résister à la tête qu'aurait faite ma petite sœur si on lui avait annoncé une telle chose.

_— Ça devrait aller_, la rassurais-je.

Elle fila dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Je l'entendis ouvrir une porte puis parler à voix basse, prévenant probablement sa mère que j'allais occuper le canapé pour la nuit.

Pendant son absence, je pris le temps d'observer les photos accrochées aux murs du salon ou posées sur les meubles. Des photos de familles principalement, sur lesquelles je découvrais – pour la première fois – le visage de Harry Clearwater.

Une autre photo attira mon attention. Elle représentait deux petites filles, l'une brune, aux yeux tout aussi bruns et l'autre aux cheveux plus clairs et aux yeux chocolat.

Leah et Bella.

Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans et semblaient s'amuser comme des petites folles.

C'est, alors que j'observais la photographie, que Leah revint, les bras chargés de draps et de couverture.

— _C'est toi et Bella ?_ lui demandais-je pour confirmation.

— Hum_… oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi maman garde cette photo._

_— Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre toutes les deux._

Elle posa son encombrant tas de couvertures sur le canapé et se rapprocha de moi.

_— C'est vrai qu'on s'entendait bien quand on était petites, les meilleures amies du monde,_ dit-elle avec amertume. _Mais en grandissant, les choses ont changé, les choses changent toujours quand on devient adulte._

Je ne pouvais pas la contredire sur le sujet, mais je savais, sans aucun doute possible, que la raison de la fin de leur belle amitié avait un nom : Jacob.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle me prit la photo des mains avant d'aller la reposer à sa place avec un soin qui contredisait clairement ses paroles.

J'osais à peine concevoir que Jacob puisse, un jour, imaginer le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, même involontairement.

_— Bonne nuit Leah et merci encore pour le canapé._

— _Pas de quoi_, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. _Merci à toi d'être un aussi bon ami. _

_— Oh, mais de rien._

Elle me sourit de nouveau avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Pour ma part je me dépêcher de faire mon lit, retirais mes vêtements – ne conservant que mon boxer – et me glissais entre les draps.

À peine allongé, je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien-être. Bien qu'un peu court, ce canapé était bien plus confortable que le matelas de la chambre de motel.

Ma décision était prise, dès le lendemain je me mettrais à la recherche à la recherche d'un logement digne de ce nom.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain matin avec les premiers rayons du soleil. La maison était encore paisible et, suite à ce que Leah m'avait dit qu'en a l'unique salle de bain, je décidais de me lever pour pouvoir en profiter sans gêner personne.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, je ressortais de la salle de bain parfaitement propre est réveillé. À ma grande surprise, je sentis une odeur de café provenant de la cuisine.

Sue se tenait debout face au grille-pain, une tasse de café fumant à la main.

— _Bonjour_, dis-je doucement pour ne pas la surprendre. Mais, malgré mes précautions, elle sursauta et renversa quelques goûtes du précieux breuvage, dont la simple odeur de mettait l'eau à la bouche.

— _Bonjour Edward_, me dit-elle en se retournant. Bien dormi ?

— _Oui, merci. C'est fou que votre canapé soit plus confortable que les lits du motel._

Elle sourit.

_— Ça c'est parce que Harry, le père de Leah et Seth, ne supportait pas d'être mal assis pour regarder le sport à la télévision. _

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, je fus interrompu par un bref coup contre la porte d'entrée qui, quasiment aussi tôt, s'ouvrit pour laisser place au chef Swan.

Ce dernier sembla aussi surprit de me voir dans la cuisine de Sue que je le fus de le voir de si bon matin débarquer dans la cuisine des Clearwater.

— _Oh ! euh… bonjour Sue. Edward_, dit-il avec un signe de tête qui aurait pu passer pour une salutation, mais qui vu le ton employé ressemblait plus à une question sur la raison de ma présence dans cette cuisine qui lui semblait très familière.

— _Bonjour Charlie_, lui répondit Sue avec naturel. _Un café ?_

_— Euh… oui, avec plaisir Sue. _

Je vis Sue sortir une tasse d'un placard, y verser du café et y ajouter une cuillère de sucre et quelques goûte de lait avant de tendre la tasse au shérif.

Ce dernier y plongea les lèvres sans quitter Sue des yeux.

— _Exactement comme je l'aime Sue, merci beaucoup. _

Cette dernière baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

J'étais prêt à parier ma chemise qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Mais mes réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Leah dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, ce que j'avais perçu entre Charlie et Sue se dissipa. Leah, elle, ne parut rien remarquer et alla se servir une tasse de café.

_— Bonjour Charlie, vous êtes matinal ce matin._

— _Heum… oui, je dois me rendre à Parker ce matin et je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous avant de prendre la route._

Leah leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers moi.

_— Bien dormit Edward ?_

— _Comme un loir,_ lui répondis-je avec un large sourire. Ce canapé est définitivement plus _confortable que le lit du motel._

Charlie sembla enregistrer l'information, car il hocha légèrement la tête.

_— Oh !_ s'exclama Leah en se redressant. _Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là Charlie, vous savez peut-être s'il y a une maison à louer en ville ? Edward cherche à trouver quelque chose de plus confortable que ce trou miteux qui nous sert de motel._

Charlie Swan braqué son regard sur moi instantanément.

— _Alors comme ça… vous avez l'intention de vous installer ici ?_ me demanda-t-il.

— _Pour un temps, au moins_, lui répondis-je en restant, volontairement, évasif.

_— Hum… je crois que Katie Marshall cherche à louer la maison de sa grand-mère depuis le décès de celle-ci._

— _Ça pourrait être une bonne idée_, intervint Sue. _La maison nécessitera peut-être quelques petites réparations, mais rien de catastrophique, enfin, je ne pense pas._

_— Génial !_ s'exclama Leah. _Je vais appeler Katie tout de suite pour voir si on peut visiter la maison ce soir._

Et sans dire un mot de plus elle disparut, me laissant seul avec Sue et ce bon vieux shérif.

_— Mmm… merci pour le café Sue_, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

_— Edward_, me salua-t-il, simplement, avant de disparaître.

Je fixais la porte quelques secondes après qu'il ait disparu. Le comportement du chef Swan, tout comme celui de Sue était vraiment étrange.

— _J'ai eu Katie !_ annonça Leah en rentrant en trombe dans la cuisine. _Elle nous attendra devant la maison ce soir à six heures. _

_— Six heures ?_ Demandais-je en grimaçant. C'est _que ça ne m'arrange pas._

Leah me regarda comme s'il m'était poussé un troisième œil.

— _Enfin Leah, tu sais bien qu'on doit aller à l'Opéra ce soir._

Elle resta à me fixer durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

— _Très drôle Massen, c'est pas demain la veille que je mettrais les pieds à l'opéra. Allez traîne pas tu dois encore passer per le motel pour te changer et, tu sais comme moi que le patron n'aime pas vraiment quand_ _ses employés préférés sont en retard_, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître à nouveau emportant, au passage, le bagel qui lui servirait de petit déjeuner.

Je ne remarquais pas Sue qui s'était approchée de moi.

_— Merci Edward_, chuchota-t-elle. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement entre Leah et toi, mais, merci. Ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi joyeuse et pleine d'entrain. J'ignore ce que tu as fait ou dit, mais tu as su trouver les mots que je cherche depuis des années, sans succès._

Les mots de Sue eurent sur moi le même effet qu'un électrochoc.

Je réalisais qu'en à peine quelques jours, Leah était devenue quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie, au même titre qu'Alice ou Rosalie, que je connaissais pourtant depuis toujours. J'ignorais pourquoi. Si nous avions était amoureux, l'on aurait parlé de coup de foudre. Mais peut-ont parler de coup de foudre amical ? ou peut-être était-ce le fait que nous soyons tous deux des cœurs à vif qui nous avaient rapprochés ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais les choses étaient ainsi. Leah faisait partie intégrante de ma vie et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que cela change.

Le soir même, après une longue journée à me battre avec Capria et à supporter l'humeur maussade de Jacob, Leah me conduisit jusqu'à un petit bungalow.

De visu, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Une porte au centre flanquée de deux fenêtres de chaque côté qui donnaient sur un large porche en bois auquel on accédait par une volée de marche.

Une jeune femme d'environ trente ans était assise sur les marches.

Je supposais, à juste titre, qu'il s'agissait de Katie Marshall.

— _Salut Katie !_ La salua Leah en sortant de la voiture.

Cette dernière se leva et vint vers nous saluer à son tour.

_— Katie, je te présente Edward Massen, Edward, voici Katie._

Celle-ci me sourit et me tendit une main que je serais.

_— Je suis content de rencontrer, enfin, celui qui fait parler toute la ville,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Leah. Je ne pensais pas attirer autant d'attention.

Leah leva les épaules.

—_ Quel veux-tu ? Tu es la première nouveauté ici depuis l'arrivée de la télévision._

— _Quelle chance_, répondis-je, non sans sarcasme, ce qui fit rire les deux filles.

_— Allez, venez voir la maison_, nous dit Katie en montant les marches en bois qui craquèrent dangereusement sous ses pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais du lui donner un coup d'épaule pour que cette dernière daigne s'ouvrir.

Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. La maison n'est pas en très bon état. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je veux la louer, elle se délabre très vite. Il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe à plein temps.

J'entrais à sa suite dans la maison.

À travers les fenêtres, couvertes de poussière, je n'avais aucun mal à deviner les proportions de la maison.

Sur la gauche un séjour suffisamment grand avec un mur aveugle sur lequel je n'aurais aucun mal à poser un grand nombre d'étagères.

Sur la droite, une cuisine dont les équipements semblaient bien plus vieux que moi.

Katie nous fit rapidement visiter le reste de la maison. Deux chambres, une salle de bain et une lingerie.

Laver son linge à la maison n'avait jamais eu autant d'attrait pour moi que ces derniers jours.

Je n'étais définitivement pas fait pour la vie de vagabond.

J'interrogeais Katie sur le montant du loyer, qui pour quelqu'un venant de Manhattan était extraordinairement bas. Elle me donnait quelques renseignements sur les dernières réparations effectuées sur la maison, mais cela n'avait finalement que peux d'importance pour moi, car, je savais déjà que cet endroit, aussi poussiéreux fût-il, allait devenir mon chez moi.

Mon « Home Sweet Home ».

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Et voilà ! Maintenant Edward a son petit chez lui_**

**_On continuera dans le prochain chapitre avec son installation et le début de l'offensive de charme menée par Leah. _**

**_Avec un peu de chance on devrait retrouver un autre personnage, vous savez, celui qui fait battre un peu plus vite le cœur d'Edward mais pour lequel il n'a aucun intérêt particulier._**

**_À bientôt !_**

**_EstL_**


	8. Chapter 6 : Par Amour du jeu

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Oui, je sais, il aura mis le temps à venir… presque 5 mois… si ce n'est plus.**_

_**Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps. Manque de temps, de patience, de motivation… tout y est passé. **_

_**Je dois avouer que, pendant quelques temps, les « évènements » survenus cet été entre Robert Pattinson et Kristen Steward m'ont un peu refroidi, parce que, inconsciemment, une part de mon imagination les associes malgré tout aux personnages et il a donc fallu que je fasse un gros travail de dissociation pour ne pas massacrer Bella… **_

_**En dehors ce cela, pour celles qui ne seraient pas au courant, j'ai ouvert en Août, une page Facebook d'où vous pouvez avoir des nouvelles. **_

_**La page s'appelle : **_**EstlsStories**

**J'y ai déjà mis quelques photos liées à Arizona Dreamin**

_**La page est associé à un compte Facebook où l'on me trouve sous le nom d'**_**Estelle Fictionista.**

_**Bon, je vous préviens d'avance, j'y raconte beaucoup, beaucoup de bêtises et parfois aussi des vérités vraie. **_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Arizona Dreamin'**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre VI****: Par amour du jeu**

J'avais annoncé à Katie mon intention de louer la maison au prix demandé à la fin de la visite. Leah avait sauté de joie, même si elle s'y attendait un peu.

Ce fichu motel m'avait complètement dégoûté de la vie de nomade. À présent, je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose : une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit qui serait le mien. Mais vu l'état de la maison, ce n'est pas une chose qui arriverait d'ici à un bon moment.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi et comme l'avait annoncé Renée, c'était aussi jour de match. À partir de 10 h, je vis une bonne partie de la ville prendre la direction du terrain de baseball, situé à l'est de la ville.

Comme convenu la veille, Leah passa me prendre au motel.

Cette fois encore, je réalisais à quel point une voiture me serait indispensable moment, je me disais que j'aurais mieux fait de choisir la Caroline du Sud, avec son très agréable climat, été comme hiver… , mais je commençais à m'attacher à cette petite bourgade perdue au fin fond de l'Arizona, enfin, surtout à ses habitants. Je n'étais à Bouse que depuis quelques jours, tout juste deux semaines, mais, déjà, je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans Leah, sans ses disputes avec Jake, sans l'air bougon de ce dernier et, je devais bien me l'avouer, sans les sourires de Bella lorsque je me rendais au Diner pour y commander mon sandwich préféré.

Arrivés à destination, nous rejoignîmes Seth et Sue qui étaient partis en avance pour réserver les meilleures places, car, sous le soleil d'Arizona, les meilleures places sont celles à l'ombre et, malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas légion. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rejoindre ma place que je sentis une main attraper mon bras, une voix hurler mon prénom et une personne me serrer dans ses bras, le tout en une fraction de seconde.

C'était Renée.

— _Oh ! Edward, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là !_ crie-t-elle. _Il faut absolument que tu rencontres Phil ! _

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'entraîne à sa suite sous le regard impuissant de Leah qui, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres, se contente de lever les épaules et de rejoindre sa famille.

Traîtresse ! Pensais-je.

Renée s'arrêta – ou plutôt pilla – finalement, devant un homme un peu plus petit que moi, mais qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Je ne lui aurai pas donné plus d'une bonne trentaine d'années, mais ce n'était pas facile d'en juger puisque son visage était caché par une casquette de baseball qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours.

— _Phil-Chéri ! Il faut absolument que tu rencontres Edward !_

Le dénommé Phil sourit et retira sa casquette avant de me tendre la main.

C'était donc lui le fameux Phil, second époux de l'ex-femme du Chef Swan et beau-père de Bella. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un homme si… jeune, mais avec Renée, je commençais à me douter qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout.

— _Salut mon pote ! Content de faire ta connaissance. Il faut dire que j'ai sacrément entendu parler de toi à la maison !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Se pourrait-il que…

— _Hey ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un potentiel nouveau joueur arrive en ville !_ s'exclama Renée, visiblement au comble de l'excitation.

Évidemment…

— _C'est vrai ça. Jusqu'à quel niveau as-tu joué ? Lycée ? Université ?_ demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— _Jusqu'au lycée, j'ai… manqué de temps par la suite. Mais j'ai commencé à jouer tout gamin._

— _Hey ! bien ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, avec un peu de chance tu ne seras pas trop rouillé._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

— _Rouillé ? Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit le cas,_ répondis-je avec un sourire désolé.

Il leva négligemment les épaules.

— _Bah ! Ça changera pas grand-chose par rapport au reste de l'équipe. Par moment, je me demande si je ne devrais pas les faire tremper dans l'antirouille juste pour voir ce que ça donne._

L'ai pensif qu'il avait pris en disant ces paroles me fit rire.

— _En tout cas, si ça t'intéresse de rentrer dans l'équipe, on s'entraîne tous les mardis et jeudis soir, parfois le vendredi quand on a un match important, mais, en règle général j'évite sinon j'ai le droit à une révolution. Pour certains, le vendredi soir est sacré !_

Je ne pus, à nouveau, m'empêcher de rire.

Je me rappelais très bien qu'en tant qu'étudiant, mes vendredis soirs avaient, eux aussi, été sacrés. Mais j'avais perdu tout ça en travaillant comme un dingue pour Volturi, Denali & Associés. Mais à présent, c'est une autre contrainte qui allait me ralentir sérieusement. La maison. Si je voulais la rendre habitable le plus rapidement possible, j'allais devoir y consacrer toutes mes soirées et mes week-ends.

— _Ça serait avec plaisir,_ répondis-je à Phil. _Mais je viens de louer la maison de la grand-mère de Katie et j'ai envie de la rendre habitable le plus rapidement possible._

— _Oh ! si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger très facilement ! Mais tu ferais lieux de retrouver Leah, le match va bientôt commencer, _annonça Renée.

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre ou, au moins lui demander ce qu'elle sous-entendait par « ça peut s'arranger très facilement », elle avait disparu, entraînant Phil avec elle.

Ce fut donc l'esprit quelque peu occupé par les paroles sibyllines de Renée que je regagnais les gradins et tentais de retrouver Leah.

Je la retrouvais assise non loin de sa mère qui était en grande discussion avec le chef Swan (!). Seth était là lui aussi et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Leah, quant à elle, était perdue dans ses pensées.

— _Dix dollars pour tes pensées_, lui dis-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et, pendant quelques secondes, me regarda comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

— _Je t'ai réservé une place,_ finit-elle par dire tout en tapotant la place libre entre elle et Seth. _Et pour connaître mes pensées, il te faudra plus de dix dollars._

— _Au moins j'aurais essayais_, lui répondis-je tout en m'asseyant.

— _Hey ! Salut Ed_ ! Me salua Seth tout en me faisant grincer des dents. _Au fait c'était cool pour les math et j'ai repensé à ton idée. Tu penses vraiment que c'est faisable ?_

Je lui souris, heureux que mon petit discourt lui ait au moins permis de revoir ses projets.

— _Je pense que oui, mais il faudrait que tu voies ça avec le conseiller d'orientation de ton lycée._

Il fit la grimace et dit quelque chose qui était à mis chemin entre le « mwé c'est pas gagné » et un grognement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas puisque Leah m'attrapa la main et la serra avec une telle force que j'eu du mal à retenir une grimasse.

Il fut inutile de lui demander la raison de son geste puisque je vis Jacob et Bella qui se dirigeaient vers nous, ou du moins, vers les deux places libre à côté de Leah.

— _On dérange ?_ demanda Jacob d'un ton bourru.

Leah ne répondit rien, se contentant d'étreindre ma main un peu plus fort.

— _Non, bien sûr que non_, lui répondis-je. _Bonjour, Bella._

— _Bonjour Edward_, me répondit-elle avec un timide sourire.

J'ignorais quelle expression pouvait bien afficher mon visage, mais, en tenant compte du soupir exaspéré de Leah et du regard qu'elle me lança, ça ne devait pas être bien reluisant. En fait, je devais simplement sourire comme l'idiot que j'étais.

Le match commença et je tentais de me concentrer dessus, tan bien que mal. La chose n'était pas aisée non pas à cause de la jolie brune aux yeux chocolat assise deux places plus loin, mais à cause des innombrables et incessantes piques que s'envoyaient les deux personnes qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre.

Au bout du quatrième jeu, je me levais et annonçais :

— _J'ai envie d'un hot dog ! Quelqu'un en veut un ?_

Seth fut le premier à réagir, et me fit la liste des condiments qu'ils voulaient que j'y ajoute. Leah et Jacob, refusèrent d'un vague grognement – décidément c'était la journée des grognements à Bouse.

Je me tournais alors vers Bella.

— _Tu viens avec moi, Bella ?_

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux.

— _Oh ! euh… oui, avec plaisir_, finit-elle par dire tout en se levant.

Je la suivis le long des gradins, jusqu'aux escaliers qui nous ramenaient au plancher des vaches.

Une fois au bas des marches, Bella lâcha un long soupir.

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ?_ me demanda-t-elle alors que je la rejoignais.

— _Cette fois-ci ?_ lui demandais-je bien que je sus pertinemment qu'elle parlait de Leah et Jacob.

— _Leah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore été dire pour provoquer Jacob. À chaque fois qu'il y a des tentions entre eux c'est parce que Leah a, encore une fois dépassé les bornes_.

Sa remarque sur Leah me piqua au vif.

— _Alors ça serait la faute de Leah ?!_

— _Et pourquoi ce serait Leah qui aurait provoqué Jacob et non l'inversement ?_ lui demandais-je tout en tentant de contenir ma colère.

Bella soupira avant de se retourner vers moi.

— _C'est comme ça depuis des années_, me dit-elle. _Ça va peut-être te surprendre, mais quand on était petites, Leah et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde puis, à l'adolescence, tout a changé. Elle nous a rejeté Jacob et moi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais, depuis, elle ne perd pas une occasion de provoquer Jacob. Je me demande comment ils font pour travailler ensemble. C'est sans doute parce que Jacob n'a trouvé personne d'autre pour l'aider… jusqu'à ce que tu arrives._

Je fus choqué par ses paroles.

Il n'y avait dans sa voix ni haine, ni méchanceté. Elle faisait un simple constat.

J'ignorais ce qui le choqua le plus. La mauvaise image qu'elle puisse avoir de Leah, qu'elle puisse imaginer que j'allais prendre la place de cette dernière au garage ou qu'elle ignore – réellement – les raisons du comportement de mon amie vis-à-vis du « petit couple » que formaient Jacob et Bella

Je prenais quelques secondes avant de répondre à Bella.

— _Premièrement, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre la place de Leah, et si Jacob venait à me la proposer, je me verrais dans l'obligation de lui donner ma démission. Secondement, tu dis que Leah était ta meilleure amie… j'en suis surpris parce que dans ce cas tu aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps les raisons du comportement de Leah. Je ne vie ici que depuis peu et pourtant je n'ai eu aucun mal à en comprendre les raisons._ _À moins que tu n'aies pas vraiment envie de les connaître… _

Bella m'observa comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

Elle finit par baisser la tête et soupirer.

— _J'adorerais qu'ils puissent s'entendre… mais je doute vraiment que ça puisse se faire._

— _Tu le voudrais vraiment ?_ Lui demandais-je, sceptique.

— _Mais bien sûr !_ S'emporta-t-elle_. Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis, ça serait parfait s'ils pouvaient s'entendre, au moins un peu._

Je me fixais sur le terme qu'elle venait d'utiliser : mes deux meilleurs amis. Ainsi, la relation entre Jacob et Bella serait … platonique ?

— _Comment ça « tes deux meilleurs amis » ? Jacob n'est que ton meilleur ami ? _

Elle me regarda en coin et eu un petit sourire.

— _Pour quelqu'un qui se dit observateur…_

Là, je devais avouer qu'elle m'avait mouché.

— _Jacob est très protecteur avec moi… ce qui laisse parfois penser qu'il y a plus entre nous plus que de l'amitié. Personne ne nous a jamais posé de question et on n'a jamais eu à les détromper. _

Je prenais la mesure de ce que me disait Bella.

Si elle et Jacob n'étaient que des amis… les chances de Leah avec ce dernier venaient de passer de « pas trop mauvaises » à « plutôt bonnes » voir même « très bonnes » une fois que l'offensive de charme aurait commencé.

Nous récupérâmes nos hot-dogs puis rejoignîmes nos « amis ».

— _Ouvre les yeux Bella, et tu devrais pouvoir voir ce qu'il en est_, lui dis-je juste avant de rejoindre Leah.

Cette dernière me regarda tristement lorsque je me rassis à côté d'elle. Je donnais à Seth ses hot-dogs et serra la main de sa sœur en signe de compassion.

Le match se termina par la défaite de l'équipe de Bouse par un point d'écart.

— _Tu veux participer au pique-nique ?_ Demandais-je à Leah alors que tout le monde commençait à se diriger vers le parc à l'arrière du petit stade.

— _Et pourquoi je m'en priverais ?_ me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de défi.

Je lui souris en retour avant de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et de lui embrasser le front.

Nous rejoignîmes Sue qui avait déjà commencé à s'installer et, surtout, à déballer le festin que contenait son grand panier. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, tout le monde parlait fort et riait encore plus, jusqu'à ce que…

— _Votre attention s'il vous plaît !_ s'exclama une voix qui me devenait de plus en plus familière.

Celle de Renée.

— _Comme certains le savent peut-être déjà, Edward – notre petite nouveauté du moment – a décidé de s'installer de façon plus durable dans notre petite ville. Pour ce faire il va louer la maison de la de Marie Higgins. Je sais exactement à quoi vous pensez tous, vous vous dites « j'espère que la petite Katie n'a pas demandé un loyer trop élevé pour ce taudis »._

J'entendis plusieurs rires tout autour de nous, mais j'étais trop estomaqué par l'intervention de Renée pour réagir.

— _Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait cherché à saigner à blanc ce pauvre Edward. Mais pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous et, surtout, l'empêcher de fuir face à l'ampleur des travaux —_ Il y eut de nouveaux rires, _je vous propose de nous rendre tous chez lui après le pique-nique pour l'aider à rendre son nouveau logement habitable._

Il y eut dans la foule des habitants un large murmure d'approbation.

— _Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnera ?_ Lança une voix.

— _Hum…_ réfléchit Renée. _Je pense que Sue et moi pourrions préparer la recette de soupe au poulet de ma mère._

— _Renée, donne la recette de la soupe à Sue et, par pitié, laisse-la cuisiner seule_, lança une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du chef Swan.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Apparemment, les talents culinaires de Renée — ou tout du moins leur absence — étaient de notoriété publique dans la petite ville.

— _Très bien !_ lança Renée, faussement vexée. _Je laisserais Sue cuisiner ! Mais en attendant, j'espère tous vous voir chez Edward cet après-midi !_

Il y eut de nouveaux murmures approbateurs parmi les habitants.

Toujours secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, je me tournais vers Leah.

— _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Demandais-je à mon amie.

— _Ça ? C'était Renée_, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. _C'est aussi sa façon de te souhaiter la bienvenue. Apparemment elle t'aime bien. _

J'étais complètement scotché.

Et je l'étais encore lorsque je vis la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes se diriger vers mon nouveau « chez moi ».

J'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrit la porte, qu'une marée humaine entrait dans la petite habitation.

Renée prit rapidement les choses en mains, comme d'habitude.

Tout d'abord, la maison fut débarrassée de tout ce qui l'encombrait. À l'extérieur, une équipe se chargeait de trier ce qui était récupérable ou non. À l'intérieur, plusieurs personnes s'occupaient de remettre en état la plomberie et l'électricité. Rien de monstrueux, mais des petites choses qui m'auraient pris des semaines tans mes compétences en la matière étaient limitées…

D'accord !

Inexistantes.

D'autres s'occupaient de rafraîchir les murs à grands coups de rouleau avec une peinture d'ont j'ignorais totalement l'origine. Mais en voyant Sam Uley en portant deux grands seaux je n'eus aucun mal à en deviner la provenance.

Là où de gros travaux n'étaient pas nécessaires, l'on s'affairait à récurer et encaustiquer — lorsque nécessaire.

Bientôt il n'y eut plus trace de la vieille bicoque crasseuse que j'avais acceptait de louer à Katie, mais une maison pleine de lumière qui sentait la peinture fraîche et le détergent.

En fin d'après-midi, on ramena à l'intérieur le mobilier qui avait été jugé comme pouvant être sauvé fut rentré et répartit dans les pièces.

Lorsque le soleil descendit à l'horizon, projetant ses derniers rayons d'or à travers les fenêtres redevenues claires, je ne pus qu'admirer le travail accompli par les habitants de cette petite ville. La cuisine était parfaitement fonctionnelle, il y avait des rideaux à toutes les fenêtres, un canapé légèrement défoncé – mais à l'aspect très confortable – trônait dans le salon. Une petite télévision hors d'âge – mais probablement en état de marche – lui faisait face, posée sur des caisses en bois. La salle de bain était tout aussi rutilante que la cuisine et une douche avait été installée. Les deux chambres étaient toutes deux meublées de cadre de lits prêt à accueillir un matelas.

Un matelas neuf.

Cette simple idée me fit frémir.

Mais ma plus grosse surprise je l'eus en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Sur le mur entre la fenêtre et la porte d'entrée, l'on avait accroché un cadre. Une reproduction de tableau plus précisément.

Un tableau que je connaissais par cœur.

— _Il te plaît ? _me demanda une vois que je commençais à bien connaître.

— _Beaucoup. _

— _C'est vrai ? _me demanda Bella en se tournant joyeusement vers moi. _C'est probablement mon artiste peintre préférée. J'adore ce qu'elle fait, mais je crois bien que sa série d'or est celle que je préfère. _

Je laissais mes yeux parcourir l'image familière de ce tableau.

— _C'est parce que la série d'Or appartient à l'une des plus belles périodes de sa vie. _Lâchais-je sous les yeux ébahis de Bella.

Soudainement, je me retrouvais 23 ans en arrière… en Toscane. Mon père assis au pied d'un immense chêne, Alice – endormie – sur ses genoux et moi qui – immanquablement – assis près de ma mère, la regardait « jouer avec ses couleurs ».

— _Edward ? _

La voix de Bella me ramena à la réalité.

— _Tu es là ? _

— _Oui_, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

— _Où étais-tu parti ? _me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

— _Très loin, dans le temps et dans l'espace. Ce tableau a fait remonter quelques souvenirs d'enfance._

Elle m'offrit un large sourire qui eut pour effet de faire manquer un battement à mon cœur.

— _Sa peinture ne laisse jamais personne insensible. Moi, elle me met de bonne humeur._

— _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas la récupérer ? _

— _Oh non… j'en ai un deuxième exemplaire à la maison_

Je levais un sourcil interrogatif.

— _C'est une longue histoire_, me répondit-elle avec un timide sourire. Et de toute façon, je ne perds pas espoir de pouvoir – un jour, acheter l'original.

Je la regardais, surpris par ses propos.

Elle avait le regard fixé sur la reproduction. Elle semblait… déterminée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire — à nouveau — lorsque mon regard se porta sur l'inscription au bas de la reproduction

ESMEE A. PLATT-CULLEN

GOLDEN RAY PATH

Que dirait-elle, si elle savait que l'original qu'elle convoitait se trouvait dans le salon d'un appartement new-yorkais dont j'étais le propriétaire ? Que ce tableau, qu'elle aimait tan, ma mère me l'avait offert parce qu'il me fascinait tout autant qu'il la fascinait à cet instant ?

Sans un mot de plus, Bella me sourit puis sortit de la maison. Je fis de même quelques minutes plus tard.

.

Devant la maison, Sue, Renée, Leah, Bella et d'autres jeunes femmes, que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, servaient une soupe très odorante et visiblement délicieuse à toutes les personnes présentes. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient aidé à rendre cette maison habitable étaient à présent installées sous le porche, à l'arrière de leurs pick-up ou à même le sol, sur l'herbe sèche, dégustant la soupe de la mère de Renée, préparée par Sue.

Je les regardais tous sans vraiment savoir comment les remercier — jusqu'à ce que Renée me rejoigne.

— _Renée… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. C'était… surprenant, complètement inattendu et incroyablement généreux. _

Cette dernière me sourit. D'un sourire qui me fit penser à sa fille.

— _Ce n'est rien,_ me répondit-elle. _Et pour ce qui est de nous remercier, le moment venu tu sauras que faire. _

Sur ces mots – qui me laissèrent plus que dubitatif – elle s'éloigna pour poursuivre sa distribution de soupe.

Au cours de la soirée, je serais autant de mains que possible.

Dire « merci » était devenu pour moi essentiel. Jamais je n'avais était la cible d'une telle générosité ou du moins pas de la part de personnes qui m'étaient totalement inconnues quelques semaines plus tôt, voire même quelques heures plus tôt dans certains cas.

Ce ne fut que tard ce soir-là – à moins que ce ne fut déjà le lendemain- que je me retrouvais seul chez moi. Enfin… presque.

— _Alors ? Heureux ?_ me demanda Leah tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur les marches du porche.

— _Plus que ça_, lui répondis-je. _Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, c'est juste… incroyabl_e.

— _C'est une petite ville, mais ils sont plutôt doués pour ce qui est de l'entreaide. C'est_ _leur façon à eux de te souhaiter la bienvenue. Enfin… Renée est surtout très douée pour_ _entraîner tout le monde dans des projets plus fous les uns que les autres._

— _Des projets ? Quel genre de projets? _

Leah sourit.

— _Des projets du genre "organisons un tournoi de baseball pour récolter des fonds et_ _emmener les enfants à Disneyland" ou "construisons une piscine olympique de façon à_ _former de futurs champions"_

— _Tu te moques de moi !_ M'exclamais-je.

— _Non, pas du tout. Je faisais partie des enfants qui sont allés à Disneyland, parce que figure toi qu'elle a réussi à récolter suffisamment de fonds pour ça et la piscine olympique est le dernier projet en date. _

— _Et il est toujours d'actualité ? _

— _Non. Beaucoup trop de personnes s'y sont opposées et ma première d'entre elles était mon père. _

— _Vraiment ? Et qu'elles étaient ses raisons ? _

— _Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'aimait pas vraiment en parler. Je crois que c'était pour une histoire d'eau... mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus et aujourd'hui il n'est plus là pour en parler._

Sa voix tressaillit et je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

— _Tu es prête pour demain?_ Lui demandais-je après quelques minutes.

— _Prête pour quoi ? _

— _Et bien... puisque je dois aller acheter un matelas et quelques affaires pour la maison,_ _je pensais que l'on pourrait en profiter pour renouveler ta garde-robe. _

— _Quoi ?! Demain ?! Mais... c'est trop tôt !_

— _Leah... rappelle-moi depuis combien d'années tu es amoureuse de lui ?_

Elle fit ne grimace.

— _J'ai arrêté de compter..._

— _Je me disais aussi..._ lui répondis-je avec un demi-sourire avant de me prendre un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

— _Soit honnête avec toi même Leah, tu sais comme moi que le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Elle hocha simplement de la tête.

— _Très bien ! Je t'attendrais demain matin à 8h30. Ça nous laissera le temps de prendre_ _un petit déjeuner quelque part avant l'ouverture des magasins. _

Sur ce, je lui souhaitais une bon ne nuit et rentrez chez moi.

En m'allongeant sur mon "nouveau" canapé, je pensais à la prochaine nuit... celle que je passerais dans un lit digne de ce nom. La première depuis bien longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Leah se tenait sous mon porche à l'heure dite.

— _Prête à commencer une nouvelle vie? _

Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

— _Et toi? Prêt à dormir dans un vrai lit ? _

— _Ah... ne m'en parle pas, rien que d'y penser, je suis au bord de l'orgasme. _

Et elle explosa de rire. Chose extrêmement agréable à entendre.

— _Allons-y,_ dit-elle finalement. _Plus vite nous serons arrivés et plus vite nous pourrons prendre notre petit déjeuner._

— _Ça, c'est une idée qui me plaît. _

Je pris mes affaires et sortis, verrouillant la porte derrière moi.

Leah me regarda faire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres .

— _Tu sais,_ me dit-elle, _tu n'es pas obligé de verrouiller ta porte. Les chances de cambriolage ici sont à peu près égales à celles que j'ai d'aller un jour sur Mars. _

Elle n'avait pas tort. Ici tout le monde se connaissait et je ne voyais pas l'un des habitants de cette ville venir me coller mes maigres possessions.

La force de l'habitude, lui repondis-je en levant les épaules.

.

Bien que perdu au milieu de nulle part, Bouse n'était située qu'à 30 minutes de route de Parker ainsi que de la frontière entre l'Arizona et la Californie. La zone "commerciale" de la ville était minuscule, selon mes propres critères.

J'osais à peine imaginer ce qu'en aurait dit Alice. Elle aurait très probablement horrifié, scandalisée, et aurait exigé un rapatriement sanitaire à New York.

Je souriais en pensant à ma petite sœur.

— _Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?_ me demanda Leah.

— _Je pensais à… quelqu'un, j'imaginais sa réaction si elle avait vu à quoi ressemble le « Centre commercial » de Parker. _

— _Je suppose que c'est une fille de la ville…_

— _Oui, en effet. Mais qui t'as dit que c'était une fille. _

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil tout en affichant un sourire à la Mona Lisa, vous savez, celui qu'affiche une femme lorsqu'elle sait quelque chose que vous ignorez.

— _Edward, aucun homme ne sourit comme ça en pensant à un autre homme. À moins qu'il soit gay et, je crois savoir que ce n'est pas ton cas._

— _Non… pas vraiment…_ marmonnais-je.

— _Alors, dis-moi. Qui est-elle ? Une ancienne petite amie ?_

J'inspirais profondément avant de lui répondre.

— _Non, c'est pire que ça._

Leah freina brutalement et se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route. Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

— _Ne me dis pas que tu es marié ! et que tu as abandonné ta femme pour venir te_ _planquer ici !_ s'exclama-t-elle, folle de rage.

Durant un instant, j'eus pitié de Jacob qui avait, régulièrement, le droit à ce genre de scène.

— _Calme-toi Leah. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas marié, mais merci de me prendre pour un_ _salaud de première. Ça fait toujours plaisir._

Elle se calma soudainement.

— _Désolée… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça… _

— _Je ne t'en veux pas, mais évite de t'arrêter aussi soudainement, j'ai failli avoir une attaque à cause de toi ! _

Leah m'offrit un sourire désolé avant de redémarrer la voiture et de se réengager sur la voie.

— _Je ne pensais pas à une quelconque épouse, mais à ma sœur. Ma petite sœur en fait._

— _Tu as une sœur ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, elle s'appelle Alice.

— _Alice ? C'est un joli prénom… un peu rétro, tout comme le tien._

— _Hey !_ M'exclamais-je, faussement vexé.

— _Je te charrie. J'aime bien Edward, c'est très… _

— _Royal ? _

— _Mwé… si tu veux. Il y a eu pas mal de rois Edward en Angleterre, non ? _

— _Quelques un… _

— _Tu as des frères ?_

— _Non, il n'y a que ma sœur et moi. Sauf si on compte Rosalie._

— _Rosalie ?_

— _Oui… c'est la fille du meilleur ami de mon père. On a grandi ensemble._

— _Et il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ? _

Je souris. Tout le monde me posait toujours la même question, imaginant qu'une relation entre un homme et une femme devait, inévitablement, mener à un lit. La plupart me jetaient des regards incrédules, mais ceux qui savaient qui était Rosalie me prenaient pour un fieffé menteur,, mais rien de bien traumatisant pour un avocat.

— _Non, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Et la meilleure mécanicienne que j'ai jamais connue._

Me préparant à une réaction brutale de la part de Leah, j'accrochais le montant de la voiture. La réaction en question ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'elle pila quasi instantanément au beau milieu de la route, se faisant violemment klaxonner par la voiture qui nous précédait.

— _Tu_ _sais que tu vas finir par nous tuer_ _!?_ M'exclamais-je.

— _Attends une minute. C'est toi qui viens de me sortir que ta « quasi-sœur » était la meilleure mécano que tu ais jamais vu ! Et moi alors ?_

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle reprenait la route.

— _Rosalie est sacrément douée, mais c'est parce qu'elle a eu un très bon professeur, le_ _même que moi en fait._

— _Vraiment ? Qui était-ce ?_

— _C'était son père. _

— _Wahou, je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir un superbe garage s'ils sont aussi bons que ça,_ demanda-t-elle.

— _Non. Son père est mort dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans. Et elle n'a pas choisi la même carrière que lui._

Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de ce jour là.

La saison de NASCAR battait son plein et Robert avait accepté le poste de chef mécanicien dans l'une des plus grosses écuries du circuit. Mais lors d'un ravitaillement, tout a basculé. Pour une raison que l'on ignore encore à ce jour, le réservoir de la voiture a explosé tuant le pilote et trois mécaniciens, dont Robert Hale qui tenait à avoir tout sous contrôle.

Rosalie et moi assistions à la course.

Ce jour était, à ce jour, le pire que j'ai jamais vécu.

— _Edward ?_

La voix de Leah me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée. L'enseigne « Starbucks » située dans mon champ de vision m'en indiqua la raison.

— _Ça va ? Tu es devenu très pâle d'un seul coup._

— _Je repensais à la mort du père de Rosalie… ça a été un choc terrible pour nous tous._

— _J'imagine. Et si nous y allions ? Rien de mieux qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions._

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et sortais de la voiture.

Une fois dans le café, nous commandâmes un copieux de petit déjeuner composé de sandwichs aux œufs et à la saucisse et de pancakes arrosés de sirop de sucre. Le tout accompagné par des cafés en tailles Venti !

Et nous dévorâmes le tout jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Il était dix heures passées lorsque nous poussâmes la porte du vendeur de matelas, l'estomac plein et l'esprit un peu plus éveillé grâce à la caféine.

Leah et moi prîmes un malin plaisir à essayer tous les modèles — ou presque, nous amusant comme deux gosses, au grand dam du vendeur qui n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

— _Leah… je crois que je suis amoureux…_ lui annonçais-je étaler en travers du énième matelas que nous essayons.

Elle se tourna vers moi, visiblement surprise.

— _Et tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?_

— _Bin…oui… _

— _Non, mais c'est pas vrai !_ S'exclama-t-elle tout en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

Elle se lança alors dans une tirade sur l'incapacité des hommes à reconnaître leurs sentiments. J'étais complètement perdu et ne voyais pas le rapport, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce le nom de Bella.

— _Leah_, l'appelais-je.

Mais elle ne mit pas fin à sa diatribe pour autant.

— _Leah_ ! l'appelais-je plus fort.

— _Quoi ?_ me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— _Je parlais du matelas… pas de Bella._

— _Oh !_ répondit-elle simplement.

Et j'éclatais de rire.

Lorsque mon hilarité se calma, je me redressais et fis signe au vendeur qui, visiblement angoissé, approcha tout en se tordant les mains.

— _Auriez-vous le même en réserve ?_

— _Oh… euh… je vais aller voir, mais je crois bien que oui,_ me répondit-il avec un sourire soulagé avant de décamper en direction de la réserve.

Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

— _Nous en avons un en stock, souhaitez-vous que nous le fassions livrer ?_

— _Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon amie à son pick-up garé un peu plus loin, si quelqu'un peut nous aider à le charger à l'arrière, je l'emporterais tout de suite._

Visiblement peu mécontent de n'avoir pas à organiser une livraison, le vendeur me prépara ma facture pendant que Leah allait chercher sa voiture pour la rapprocher de la boutique.

En l'espace d'un petit quart d'heure, mon tout nouveau matelas, encore emballé dans sa housse de plastique, se retrouvait solidement sanglé, prêt à prendre la route en direction de Bouse.

— _On peut rentrer si tu veux ?_ me proposa-t-elle.

— _Ah Ah ! Très drôle Miss Clearwater. __Ce matelas, aussi confortable soit-il, ne m'a pas fait oublier la seconde partie du programme._

Sur ces mots, je lui saisis la main pour l'entraîner vers l'unique magasin de prêt-à-porter féminin de la zone commerciale.

Je fus soulager de constater que l'ensemble des articles proposés semblait de bonne qualité, tan par leur style que par les tissus utilisés.

Leah commença à avancer parmi les rayonnages. Elle me faisait penser à une pauvre jeune fille offerte en sacrifice.

— _Leah, il ne va rien t'arriver. Ce ne sont que des vêtements. _

— _Je sais… mais… je ne sais pas par où commencer…_

— _Et si on commençait par le plus difficile ?_

— _Euh..._

— _Allez, allons te trouver quelques robes…_

Leah écarquilla les yeux et n'aurait probablement pas bougé d'un pouce si je ne l'avais pas prise par la main pour l'entraîner à ma suite vers la section des robes.

Alors que nous commencions à regarder lesdites robes, une vendeuse se matérialisa sous nos yeux.

— _Puis-je vous aider ?_

— _Oui, biensur… Leah, ici présente, doit entièrement refaire sa garde-robe. Pensez-vous pouvoir nous aider ?_

La jeune vendeuse ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Oh oui ! très certainement. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Après lui avoir énuméré la liste de ce dont nous allions avoir besoin, elle décampa, saisit un chariot qui, visiblement, servait habituellement à stocker les vêtements qui devaient être remis en rayon.

Je la regardais faire, aller et venir d'un bout à l'autre du magasin qu'elle connaissait, vraisemblablement, sur le bout des doigts.

Je ne pouvais que me sentir soulager que cette adorable vendeuse ait mis un terme à ma carrière – éclaire – de personal shopper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous fit signe de nous diriger vers les cabines d'essayage.

Elle entraîna Leah dans l'une des cabines pendant que je prenais place sur une chaise non loin.

Je vis la vendeuse passer quelques articles à Leah à travers le rideau.

Cette dernière ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un short en jean très court et d'un débardeur qui ne cachait absolument rien de ses courbes.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

— _Tu es parfaite ! _

Elle sourit faiblement avant de retourner essayer une autre tenue.

Et il en fut ainsi pendant plus d'une heure.

Elle choisissait certains articles, en écartait d'autre, mais dans l'ensemble elle se prêtait au jeu et semblait même y prendre du plaisir.

Alors que l'on venait à bout du stock sélectionné par la vendeuse, Leah ressortit vêtue d'une robe noire fluide entièrement recouverte de petits sequins qui captaient la lumière au moindre de ses mouvements.

Je me levais et la tourner sur elle-même.

Elle était splendide.

— _Leah… il faut absolument que tu prennes cette robe. _

— _C'est ça, pour qu'elle reste, elle aussi, dans le fond de mon placard ? Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de la porter !_

J'offris un sourire indulgent à mon amie.

— _Achète la robe et laisse-moi le soin de créer l'occasion, veux-tu ?_

Elle se regarda dans le miroir en pied positionné à côté de la cabine d'essayage. Une lueur d'envie mêlée d'étonnement se lisait dans son regard.

— _C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément chouette…_

— _Elle semble avoir été faite pour vous, insista la vendeuse._

— _Très bien, je la prends._

— _Parfait !_ M'exclamais-je.

— _Très bien, je vais commencer à scanner les articles que vous avez déjà sélectionnés pendant que vous vous rhabillez._

Alors que Leah retournez se changer, j'eu une pensée pour Jacob. Ce pauvre vieux allait en prendre plein la vue.

Le jeu de séduction allait commencer et, à ce jeu-là, il n'y aurait que des gagnants.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et… fin du chapitre 6**_

_**Pour le prochain… je ne ferais pas de promesse en l'air. Il peut très bien arriver dans 3 mois comme dans 15 jours (je sais vous commencez déjà à croiser vos orteils, ne niez pas, je vous vois !)**_

_**SURTOUT ! n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ne serais-ce pour me dire si je dois ou non continuer… ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous penser et parfois… c'est super motivant aussi alors… on ne sais jamais ! **_


	9. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde !

NON, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre (faut pas pousser non plus hein !)

c'est juste un petit message pour vous dire que j'ai posté un petit sondage histoire de vous faire patienter

il est sur la page EstL's Stories

cliquez "j'aime" et tentez votre chance !

j'ai hâte de voir ce que ca donne

**SURTOUT**, _**pas de commentaire sur ce post**_, je le remplacerez par le chapitre 7

à très bientôt !

EstL


End file.
